How Can I Not Love You
by mikaro
Summary: They tried to forget their love for each other...after all it was a forbidden love...Fuuko and Tokiya faces the most painful stage of their lives...they must forget what transpired between them to protect the ones they love from pain...
1. Chapter 1: We Meet Again

How Can I Not Love You 

By: Mikaro

**Summary: A love story that was never meant to be…ToFu**

Author's notes: Hi guys! Well…this is my very first fic. Of course the pairing will be ToFu. I have to warn you that this story will not be your typical love story where it begins with the start of their relationship and… never mind I might spill the beans... to know what I mean read on and find out. Btw, the title is a song from the movie _Anna and the King._

Disclaimer: FOR is not mine, I'm just writing for fun and for the love of the anime!

It was a beautiful spring day in Tokyo. Majority of the people of the busy city of Tokyo took their time of and opted to spend their weekend at the breathtaking, famous cherry blossom park instead of doing work. After all they all needed a break and this was the perfect day to relax. Most of the people in the park were couples, walking hand in hand or walking closely together there was so much love and sweetness in the atmosphere that it seems to make the cherry blossoms bloom more with beauty. Most of the benches were also filled with couples snuggling to keep themselves warm or just simply letting time pass by. The park was a place for couples, old or young. Everyone seemed to have a partner even the animals. Except for one person.

A man seated alone at one bench under a sakura tree on top of an elevated area, which looks like a hill seems to be staring down towards the field of grass. One would actually think that he was an unfortunate man, a loner, a man who was not able to find love but when if his face is looked upon the thought of him not finding someone to love who would him would be impossible. Who could not fall in love with a man who posses such beauty that even the Greek god Apollo would be envious of him. He had well chiseled features, the iciest blue eyes, long shining silver hair and his body was well toned which can be seen well despite his outfit that covered his Godliness well. His face despite void of emotions his eyes showed a glimmer of love as he was staring down towards the field. Who could be the object of his affection? How lucky that person must be to receive the love of a man who seem was not the type who would love.

In the field where the attention of the handsome man was, was directed to a young boy playing with a young girl. The boy had silver hair and icy blue eyes. The handsome man could not help but smile on how much his son resembled him. Knowing that his son was doing fine, having fun and playing with a companion he took out his book and started to read. Every now and then he would check up on his son and then proceed back to reading. Then at one time he looked again to check but his son was no longer there. He feared that something might have happened to him. But being the wise man he was he did not let his emotions take over him. He slowly looked around thinking that his son must have just strayed a little further. When he looked at his right he sighed with relief when he saw his son waving at him with such urgency and he saw that his son was carrying something or rather someone behind his back. Then he felt worried once again.

"Otousan! Otousan!" the boy cried out to his father. The handsome man calmly stood up to meet up his son.

"Aki…where have you been and what happened?" he asked as he kneeled to his son's level.

"Otousan, my friend is hurt. She tripped while we were playing. I was trying to call you but you seem too engrossed reading your book that you did not hear me. Then I tried to look for her mother but I cannot find her so I decided to bring her here instead. She is really in pain papa." Aki reasoned out to his father as he gestured to the girl on his back. His father averted his attention to the girl his son was carrying on his back. Her head was on Aki's shoulder that he could not see her eyes but he knew she was crying because of her sobs. He went closer to the girl and took her in his arms and carried her to the bench and made her sit.

"Tell me, where does it hurt?" He asked the girl softly.

"M…my…knee hurts…" the girl said in between sobs not looking at him.

"Daijobu, we will treat your wound to make it feel better. Now don't cry okay?"

"Yes. Don't cry Airiko my dad's a good doctor. He can easily make your pain go away." Aki said as he patted her shoulder.

Aki's father took his bag and took out an alcohol, cotton and band-aid. He poured alcohol on the cotton and said to Airiko, "This will sting a little bit." Airiko nodded. When Aki's father dabbed the cotton on the wound of Airiko, Airiko squirmed in pain but she did not scream. She was trying to take all the pain. Aki took Airiko's hand as a sign of support. Airiko squeezed his hand and yelped a little with Airiko's deathly grip. After that Aki's father blew on her wound and patched it up with band-aid. After treating the wound he gave Airiko a pat on the head and said, "It's done. It wasn't that bad was it? You are a strong girl." Aki's father comforted Airiko. Airiko nodded and looked at Aki's dad and said "Thank…you…sir…" Airiko shyly thanked her healer. Aki's dad smiled. And looked at her and was about to say something but stopped when he saw Airiko's eyes. _Those eyes…they look familiar…it looks so much like…_ His train of thoughts were disrupted when Airiko and Aki asked him at the same time if there was something wrong. He smiled and said, "Nothing's wrong. And Airiko, you can call me Tokiya…uncle Tokiya."

"Uncle Tokiya?" asked Airiko in confusement. After all she knew that you only call older people uncle and auntie if they were her parent's friend or part of the family. Tokiya just chuckled at the reaction of the child. _She's smart _he thought

"Yes, Uncle Tokiya because you are a friend of my son and any friend of my son is a part of our family." Airiko just nodded as a sign of understanding.

"Tell me Airiko, who are your parents?" Asked Tokiya.

"My parents are…"

"Airiko! Where are you?!" A woman called out.

"Mother I am here!" cried out Airiko while waving to her mother who was half way up the hill. Her mother saw her and ran towards her. Airiko jumped down from the bench and also ran to her mother leaving Tokiya and Aki at the bench. When they met they embraced as if they were separated for such a long time.

"Oh thank God you're alright. I have been looking all over for you. I was so worried. Don't you ever do that again." Airiko's mother said breathlessly over her head.

"Okaasan…" Airiko croaked.

"Yes?" responded her mother still hugging her tightly.

"I…can't…breathe…" Airiko said breathing heavily.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Her mother said as she pulled away. Then her mother looked at her in the eye as she asked her "Where have you been? Were you hiding from me again? Didn't I tell you that…"

"Mom, I tripped while playing with my friend Aki. We tried to look for you but we can't find you anywhere so Aki brought me to his father a doctor who made the pain go away." Airiko told her mother like a grown up woman.

"Oh, my baby. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you…" Airiko's mother took her into her arms and hugged her.

"Okaasan, I'm okay. I'm a strong girl." Airiko's mother shook her head in disbelief and smiled at the same time knowing that her daughter was becoming so much like her.

"Of course you are strong, you are just like me." Airiko just smiled at her mother.

"Airiko, who is this friend of yours? And who is his father?"

"Knowing their name is not enough. You should meet them and thank them mommy." With this Airiko took her mother's hand and dragged her up the hill to where her friend Aki and uncle Tokiya was. When they were almost near the top of the hill they saw that Aki and his father were packing up to leave.

"Aki! Matte!" Airiko called out.

Aki turned around to face his newfound friend. He smiled and walked towards her.

"I see that you have recovered fast Airi-chan."

"I told you I am strong." Airiko boasted Aki remained silent.

"Oh, Aki, this is my mother" Airiko gestured to her mother who was panting after being dragged all way up the hill.

"Mother, this is Aki my friend."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hirigizawa." Aki bowed in courtesy

"It is a pleasure to meet you too, Aki." Replied Airiko's mother who already caught up with her breath.

"Come mom, you have to meet Aki's dad." Airiko was about to pull her mother again when her mother told her, "I can walk there my dear daughter, no need to drag me." Airiko just shrugged and went ahead with Aki. They finally reached Tokiya. Tokiya was fixing Aki's bag his back turned back form them. Airiko and Aki went to Tokiya's side while Airiko's mother stood a distance away.

"Uncle, I want you to meet my mother…"

"Father, Airiko's mother is here…" Aki and Airiko said in unison as they tugged on the older man's trousers.

From point of view of Airiko's mother she saw that Aki's father nodded his head as his attention was called to inform of her presence. Airiko's mother felt that something was familiar about the profile of the man in front of her. She could be mistaken, or is he... when Aki's father turned she put a smile on her face, but then when she saw Aki's fathers' face her smile changed into an 'O' shape. She was right. It was _him._

When they came face to face they both said in unison…

"Tokiya?"

"Fuuko?"

The two children were surprised. "You know each other?"

The only answer they got was a "Yes" from their parents because they were in such state of shock.

TBC

Okay, I know it was short and a little bit crappy. I have to admit from this point of the story the plot is still not established…and that is my intention. You just have to keep on reading. So what do you think? Please read and review! Comments are most welcome especially when it comes to my writing…please tell me if there are grammatical errors…or if the story is rubbish. But please try not to be too harsh…hehehe…I'll update if I receive at least…TWO reviews! Not much to ask for ne? Anyway…here is some additional info…

First my mind is quite mixed up so I think the consistency is not…there… hehe

Here are the ages of the aforementioned characters in this chap…

Tokiya- 32

Fuuko- 31

Aki (full name Akiyo) - 7

Airiko- 6

I know Aki and Airiko are quite young to speak in such mature way...but hey kids today are definitely becoming smart ass...you know? Am I right? hehe...peace kids!

Lines in italic means it's a thought

Again don't forget to review! Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 2: A Picture of a New Beginning

**How Can I Not Love You**

**Standard Disclaimer: **I do not own FOR

OK… before I start the second chap…I would like to thank my first 7 reviewers:

**Abubi-chan**, my first reviewer! Thanks soo much! I'll try to find time to look for that film that you mentioned and watch it…maybe after I write this fic so I would not be getting any ideas and end up making my story just like the film ; )

**Aoi-chan07**, yes my second reviewer (my are you not enthusiastic ne? kidding!)…Thanks for the compliment _wink_.

**Yanagi-chyan**, thanks…well the idea kept on bothering my mind that I just had to write it down… hmm…bout the ages of ToFu…I don't think that was the first or was it…anyway I made that their age because I think that was the proper age for them to have children of that age…uh, do you get what I mean? Of course it will be ToFu till the end! (I'm giving you a clue there)

**Mia Fitzpatrick**, the genius writer ; )…thank you so much for reviewing! Oh, where can I get a beta reader? (Hehe…pardon my ignorance …hehe). And hai, I am **anon**

**Tofuu kawaii**, I knew someone would notice that! LOL…no Fuuko's husband is not Eriol and vice-versa…I too cannot imagine such a pair…a brother maybe but not a husband:) I was just having a hard time finding a surname…and the surname Hirigizawa goes well with Fuuko's name…bout Raiha being the husband? I dunno…smirk

**Khay**, Thanks so much for dropping by and give a review…I mean you are after all a veteran writer :) hehe…and thanks for the comment on grammar and such. Like my question for Mia…where could I get a beta reader? I really don't know…

**Yuki-chan**, This is the next chap since I already got 2 reviews…hehe…hope you like it!

_To all of you my dear reviewers' thank you soo much…I had not expected that the writers that I have a high regard of when it comes to their writings would be reviewing my very FIRST written fanfic…again domo Arigatou gozaimasu! To tell the truth I'm quite nervous now…it makes me think twice on whether I continue or not…hehe…you won't kill me if I do that... ne? Kidding! Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter II **

**A picture of a new beginning**

They stood there just looking at each other, as if frozen in time. Silence hung in the air the only sound that could be heard was the rustle of the sakura blossoms as the wind blew softly. Even the children as young as they were somehow understood the situation and just kept their silence. Fuuko and Tokiya's face were indecipherable, no one could figure out what they were feeling. The only way one could really know was to see through their soul.

**Tokiya's POV**

I just knew it…all my questions were confirmed when I heard her voice…still I did not want to believe it was her…I did not want to keep my hopes up. Not that I wanted it to be her… not that I wanted to see her…but there she was standing in front of me. She stood there just like the way I always saw her in my dreams as lovely as ever, but this time it was no longer a dream, it was all real. I am happy…no, more than happy that once again we are reunited after so many years. God right now I even want to run towards her and take her into my arms…but somehow there is this feeling inside of me that I can't understand…the feeling of …_fear._

**Fuuko's POV**

I was right. It was he. No other man could posses those long silver locks…and that face…that face that made many women swoon…some even envy because he could be considered as beautiful…that face that many feared because of its coldness. How could I not forget him? I could never forget him. I have always wanted to see him again…no, I longed for him…but now that I see him standing there just a few feet away…all I can feel is… _sadness._

* * *

It only lasted for a minute but for Aki and Airiko it lasted for eternity. That scene that played that they witnessed gave them confusion. They did not know what was happening. They were worried. Fuuko and Tokiya seemed to notice their children's change of aura finally snapped back to reality and tried to ease the tension by acting normal. Fuuko's shocked expression was replaced by a small smile while Tokiya regained his composure, placed on a straight face, and restrained himself from running to Fuuko and act all girly in the light of him being so happy. _Must control myself. My son is here for goodness sake and Fuuko might freak out._ Fuuko noticed that there was hesitation in Tokiya's part so she took the first step to close the distance between them. 

"Mikagami, Tokiya…at last we meet again after so many years. Last time I knew you, you were a bachelor yet now here you are with a son who is undeniably yours because he looks so much like you." Fuuko greeted her former comrade with all the grace of full-grown woman. With this gesture Airiko heaved a sigh of relief while Aki remained troubled.

"Likewise, Kirisawa." Tokiya replied passively. _Cold…so after we went our separate ways, you decided to once again let yourself by coldness…Mi-chan…_Fuuko thought while mentally shaking her head. Tokiya saw the flicker of sadness in her eyes. _No Fuuko…it is not what you think. _Tokiya tried to reason as if he was being heard.

"Hirigizawa you mean."Fuuko corrected with a smile.

"Excuse me?" asked Tokiya clearly not getting her point for he was in deep thinking. Fuuko gave him a look of understanding then rephrased what she said earlier.

"I am married now remember? That is why I no longer bring the name Kirisawa I am now a Hirigizawa." Fuuko explained as matter of fact.

"Right. I forgot. I am sorry to misaddress you…Mrs. Hirigizawa." Tokiya bowed in a playful manner trying to prove her wrong and at the same time to mask his true emotion. Deep inside Tokiya's heart tugged hard as he heard Fuuko say the word married. _Damn it Tokiya! She is not the only one who is married! You are too! So don't act like she betrayed you! _Tokiya mentally kicked himself. Fuuko smiled more naturally at Tokiya's playful gesture. She acknowledges this as a sign that the Tokiya that she parted with a long time ago…remained the same.

"But you will always be a Kirisawa despite having a new name. Don't you forget that." Tokiya added as he looked into Fuuko's eyes with a smile. _I don't want you to forget that._

"Of course I never will forget." Fuuko knowingly replied. Airiko and Aki saw their parents share a happy moment together. Airiko was happy. Aki on the other had questions in his mind. The moment seized when Airiko sneezed. Fuuko immediately turned her attention to her daughter.

"Airiko dear…come here." Fuuko called to her daughter lovingly while Tokiya did the same. Fuuko lowered down to her daughter's level. She took her into her arms then rubbed her warm and whispered to her ears "Are you cold baby?" Airiko shook her head saying no. _She must be tired. _Fuuko thought.

"I suppose you have met my daughter, Airiko." Fuuko said to Tokiya.

"Yes. She is a lovely, strong and smart young lady." Tokiya complimented as he looked at Airiko, which made Airiko blush. Then he looked at Fuuko and said "It seems that her mother brought her up well." Fuuko just chuckled at the comment.

"Mikagami, flattery does not become you…but then again…thank you."

"Dou itashimashte. And I suppose you already know my son, Aki." Tokiya said as he placed his hand on Aki's shoulder.

"Of course I do. How could I not know the handsome, smart, brave and young man who helped my daughter? And for that I thank you Aki with all my heart for taking care of Airiko. Forever I am thankful and honoured that my daughter has found a friend in you." Fuuko heartily thanked Aki with a hug. Aki was taken a back. But then he welcomed the embrace of a mother…. which he did not have for a long time. Tokiya watched as Fuuko hugged his son. He saw his son initial reaction then he saw the look of longing and of peace in his son's face. He felt great pain in his heart for he knew what the meaning behind his son's reaction is. Fuuko pulled away and smiled at Aki. Aki smiled back and said like a man "No need to thank me Mrs. Hirigizawa. I just did what any other boy should do. And I am the one who is honoured and blessed with your daughter's friendship."

"Mou, you really are the son of your father!" They all shared a hearty laugh.

"Well it's getting late and the children seem to be tired. We should be getting home." Fuuko said after she recovered from laughing.

"I agree." Tokiya nodded in agreement

"Mommy, Mr. Ikutidaru is already there waiting for us." Airiko informed Fuuko.

"Mr. Ikutidaru?" Tokiya questioned with a raised brow.

"Oh, he's our chauffer." Fuuko answered nonchalantly.

"I see…"

"We have to go ahead." Fuuko apologetically said.

"We understand. We are going as well anyway." Tokiya assured her.

"Thank you once again Tokiya, Aki. Sayonara" Fuuko once again said with a smile then turned to her daughter and said "Airiko let's go home." With that Fuuko took her daughter's hand turned towards the pathway then slowly walked down the hill. Airiko looked back, waved and said "Goodbye Aki! Goodbye Uncle Tokiya!" Tokiya and Aki waved back._ No not goodbye…till we see each other again…Fuuko. _The sun was setting when the Mikagami's and Hirigizawa's parted. To any person it was a sad picture…but to the people involved it was a picture of a new beginning…

TBC

* * *

THANK GOD I'm done with this chapter! I had such a hard time writing this! My creative juices were literally sucked! I think I can write no more!!! Ok…I'm going nuts….hehe…_soo what do you think? Like it? Hate it?_ Tell me by just clicking the review button! 

Oh I know…they did not talk much…well actually they did not talk about anything at all! And somehow Aki's character was kind of…off…you know? I'll try my best to clear things up things in the upcoming chaps. Again reviews are so much welcome! I need inspiration!

Till next time…

Mikaro/ Anon


	3. Chapter 3: Take Me Away

**How Can I Not Love You**

Standar Disclaimer: FOR is not mine

First and foremost my apologies for the previous chapter…when I read it, I found that it was uh…dragging…anyways in light of my mistake I would like to offer this chap to you guys as a make-up chap. And as something to redeem myself…hehe…I hope you guys will like enjoy . And sorry for the very late update I had a temporary loss of inspiration and to gain it I watched the series of FOR again hopefully it worked. Actually I was thrilled that I watched it because I saw some ToFu scenes that I have overlooked before…hehe…well…I was supposed to finish this chap before Christmas last year but I got caught up with A LOT of things and once again had a writer's block. Enough blabber! On with the show! LOL

To my dear reviewers… 

**Tofuu Kawaii- **Hehe…well yeah I really wanted to be done with the second chapter as soon as possible because I was having a hard time thinking on what to put on chap 2 before the ball really starts rolling…and well the result was a little bad  Gomen.

**Yuki-Kawaii- **My apologies for addressing you wrongly…hehe…although I am thrilled to know that your former pen name was _Yuki-chan_… Yes, there was not much action in the previous chap…but I promise you the good part is about to come. Hopefully I will be able to explain in detail everything that you want to know.

**Nils**- hehe...they married...well that would be answered soon...one on this chap

**Master Thief**- here's the update...hehe...

**Syrica**- hahahahahahaha

**Mia Fitzpatrick**- Adultery? Dunno I do HOPE I can pull this through...sweats

**Obessed Dreamer**- Well...look and see

**Yanagi-chan**- A second chance? Maybe

**Aoichan07 - :)**

**Abubi-chan-** I get the plot :)

**Malo- **soon you will know :)

**J****udi-chan**- Arigatou :)

**Khryzle kawaii**- Ne, continuation is here

Again thanks...as for this chap...hope you like it...

* * *

**Chapter III**

**Take me Away**

Inside their car Fuuko and Airiko cuddled together as they were driven home. Airiko fell fast asleep in her mother's arms the moment they exited the park. Fuuko held her daughter protectively like any mother would do. She gazed outside the car window even though nothing much could be seen because the dark has almost consumed everything in its path.

"How was your day lady Fuuko?" Inquired Mr. Ikutidaru looking at the rear view mirror. Fuuko adjusted her body and shifted her gaze to Mr. Ikutidaru and replied, "It was another beautiful day as always. Ikutidaru-san." Fuuko respectfully answered the old man with a weary smile. "I see. It seems that young Airiko had a good time." Mr. Ikutidaru added pertaining to the child sleeping soundly in her arms. "Yes. She found a new friend." Fuuko looked at her daughter as she ran her hand over her daughter's hair. "That's good." Uttered the old man then went back to his driving.

Fuuko sighed then allowed her mind to take over her. _Another day done…time passes by so fast and can be so unpredictable. Who could've thought that I would be seeing Tokiya again in the most unlikely place and time? And our very own children were the ones who made it all happen…our own children. _Fuuko stopped her thoughts. It somehow pained her but she could not help but wonder…_If things happened differently…would have it been us sharing that bench under the sakura tree happily watching over the greatest gift that our love for each other could bring…a child that we share…a child that is his…_Fuuko shook her head to keep her mind away from thinking such thoughts. By doing so she caught the attention of Mr. Ikutidaru.

"Is everything all right my lady?" He questioned worriedly.

"Everything is fine Ikutidaru-san" Fuuko answered reassuringly at the same time smiled for the concern of the old man. After all Mr. Ikutidaru has been like a father to her when she married her husband…how could she not consider him as such he has been a father figure to her husband too…ever since childhood. Mr. Ikutidaru is a kind-hearted, caring man and she was thankful that he was part of the Hirigizawa household. He has been a big help to her, Airiko and especially her husband.

"We are here…lady Fuuko." Mr. Ikutidaru announced as he stopped the car in front of the Hirigizawa mansion. Mr. Ikutidaru opened the door for Fuuko. She thanked the older man as she stepped out of the car with Airiko in her arms. The other servants came out of the house to assist Fuuko. One of the maids was about to take the sleeping child from her arms when she said, "No, it's okay. I will be the one to bring her in." The maid bowed down as a sign of understanding and of course respect.

Fuuko laid her sleeping angel in her very own bed that was too big for her age (a/n: imagine a queen-sized bed for a 6 years old girl!) then changed her clothes. After changing Airiko's clothes Fuuko remained by her daughter's side for a while and gazed at her daughter lovingly. She softly whispered the words _I love you _into her daughter's ears then kissed her forehead and covered her with her blanket. The sleeping child smiled. Knowing that her daughter was sound asleep she slowly tiptoed out the room and closed the door softly behind her and headed down the hall to her room.

* * *

In Tokiya's car...

Tokiya and Aki's ride home was filled with silence. Tokiya focused on his driving while Aki was staring at the road ahead of them. Tokiya noticed that his son was disturbingly quiet so he decided to call upon his attention.

"You seem so quiet Aki. Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong otousan. I am just…thinking."

"And what are you thinking about? Can you share it to me?" Aki did not say anything for a minute thinking whether or not he should speak out his mind.

"You know, it is good to share what you are feeling." Tokiya added.

"Dad, I did not say I was feeling something. I said I was thinking." Aki corrected. Tokiya shook his head in disbelief. _He is becoming too much like me that it scares me. _

"Very well then…share to me your thoughts."

"Dad, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Before I ask you…promise me you'll not get mad." Tokiya chuckled at his sons' condition then answered his son with a nod. Seeing this Aki proceeded with his question.

"Is that lady someone special to you?" Tokiya almost choked on his own saliva at his sons' direct question.

"Who are you pertaining to son? I know many ladies." Tokiya answered trying to keep cool and make the pressure of the question lessen.

"Otousan, you know well who I am talking about." Aki said indifferently. _Damn! Too clever…too much cleverness…let that be a lesson to you Mikagami, Tokiya…don't bring up your child to be wiser than you or else he will be your death. _Tokiya mentally noted. Despite of being greatly shocked Tokiya managed to keep his composure then answered Aki.

"You mean your aunt Fuuko?" Tokiya pretended to confirm what his son was talking about. Aki bought it and nodded his head. Tokiya mentally congratulated himself then continued, "Yes, she is someone special."

"More special than mommy?" Aki once again questioned. Hurt evident in his voice. Tokiya frowned. _Big mistake _he thought.

"It's not like that. Your mom and your aunt Fuuko is special to me in different ways." Tokiya tried to reason out.

"How different? Different could mean that one of them is more special than the other." Aki said as a matter of fact. Tokiya's brows furrowed as he searched for an answer. This is getting harder. _Why did I have such a smart child? _

"No. They are just equal. Different because your mother was the woman I married and your aunt Fuuko is my best friend." Tokiya once again tried to explain…secretly praying that his answer was enough to satisfy his sons' clever mind. His prayers were answered when Aki just nodded in silence. Tokiya took a deep breath as a sign of relief but before he was able to relax Aki spoke again.

"You married mom because you love her right?" There was a brief silence then Tokiya replied softly "Of course I married your mom because I love her." Aki did not say anything and pretended to accept his father's answer but deep inside he was not convinced. Once again he asked his father

"Dad?"

"Yes?" Tokiya replied while holding his breath.

"Did you love aunt Fuuko before mom?" This time Tokiya was more than shocked. Nonetheless he still managed to answer his son.

"I did love your aunt Fuuko that is because she was my best friend. I just loved her as a friend." Tokiya hated saying it. But he had to. He did not want his son to get hurt. Aki remained silent. Tokiya was feeling uneasy just then Aki spoke

"I like aunt Fuuko. She is kind, fun to be with and warm. I really am proud that you have a best friend like her. I wish I could find one too. Then again I think I already found mine…in Airiko." Aki forwardly said with a smile. Tokiya too smiled he was glad. After that they were able to arrive home safe and both at peace.

* * *

The Hirigizawa Residence...Master's Bedroom

Fuuko closed the door to her bedroom slowly. It was dark. _He is still not home. _Fuuko thought. She turned one of the lamps on and headed to the walk in closet. She undressed leaving only her brassiere and knickers. She was almost halfway in wearing her nightgown when a pair of arms encircled her waist from behind. She smiled.

"Koishiro…" she lovingly whispered her husband's name. His hands reached for the hem of her nightgown and pulled it down to cover her completely then he kissed her neck and said, "How was your day at the park?"

"How did you know that we went there?"

"I called Ikutidaru-sama."

"Why didn't you call me instead?"

"I did call you but you did not answer…and I believe you have not looked at your phone yet because if you did you will not be asking me that question." Fuuko shook her head and said "Gomen…I guess I'll never get used to that silly contraption." Koishiro chuckled. "Blaming it on the object…you really don't want to admit defeat…"

"Never."

"That's what I love about you." Koishiro whispered on Fuuko's ears. "So, what did you do at the park? Did our angel enjoy her day at the park?"

"Airiko enjoyed very much."

"How about you? Did you enjoy your day?"

" Yes…but only a little. I missed you …anata…"

"I'm sorry that I had been gone longer than what I said…but you know that I have a lot of matters to attend to."

"I know. I don't have anything against that. I just missed you that's all" Fuuko murmured and leaned her head against his chest.

"I missed you too." Koishiro whispered and kissed the back of Fuuko's head. Fuuko turned and looked at her husband. Her husband looked back at her and noticed a look of sadness in Fuuko's eyes.

"Fuuko, what's wrong?" With his question the temporary sadness that he saw was replaced by her usual happy look.

"Nothing's wrong. What made you say that?" Fuuko perkily replied.

"I saw sadness in your eyes. And don't try to fool me." Koishiro answered forwardly. Fuuko gave him a small smile and sadly said

"I just thought that you may be here tonight but tomorrow you could be gone again." Hearing this Koishiro could not help but feel guilty.

"Fuuko, remember that I promised you that after this one I would take leave and spend time with you and Airiko."

"I know…but you cannot just desert your duty…after all you are still a prince."

"Fuuko…as of now my only duty is to be by my wife's side when she needs me the most."

"Demo…"

"Fuuko…let's not talk about this. I will keep my promise. Now, you seem tired. Go to bed now. I'll just change then I'll join you." Fuuko sighed and headed to the bedroom while Koishiro looked at her as she slowly walked away. _Fuuko, what you may have said may be true…but I know that is not the real reason._

Fuuko laid down and closed her eyes and mentally scolded herself. _Fuuko Hirigizawa! Stop thinking of Mikagami Tokiya! And you almost let yourself be read by Koishiro and you made him worried. What the hell is wrong with you? Baka! Stop this stupid nonsense! Forget him! _Fuuko was on the verge of hitting her self when she felt the bed shift. Koishiro laid down beside her.

"Fuuko, are you planning to hit me?" Fuuko popped her right eye open and asked, "Huh? What made you say that?" Instead of answering Koishiro brought his eyes to her curled fists. Fuuko followed suite and saw what he meant. Since she was in such deep thinking before she was disturbed she could not find a reply. Koishiro chuckled. "I was just joking Fuuko. You seemed to be in such deep thought…it seems that something else is bothering you…would you like to tell me?"

"I'm sorry Koishiro…I can't…right now"

"I understand…tell me when you are ready."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Goodnight." With that Koishiro rolled on his side facing away from Fuuko. Fuuko did not reply but instead she embraced her husband from behind and whispered _I love you. _Koishiro did not reply but just closed his eyes. _Don't fool yourself Fuuko…_

* * *

Without Fuuko knowing it Tokiya was also udergoing the same tormentation...

Tokiya could not sleep. He was thinking of Fuuko. _Damn it! No matter how much I tell myself that I should stop thinking about her the more I think about her! Kami…help me not to want her…help me forget her…I take back what I said…our accidental meeting today at the park should be the last…I should not see her again…_eventually Tokiya fell asleep because of too much thinking.

* * *

Early morning in the Hirigizawa residence…

Fuuko woke up when she smelled the fragrant smell of breakfast. She noticed that Koishiro was no longer in bed. _Always the early riser, _Fuuko mused. She went down stairs and headed straight to the kitchen there she saw Koishiro reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee. She approached him and greeted him good morning and gave him a peck on the cheek. Koishiro greeted her back. Then she sat opposite him as the maids served her food. Fuuko looked at Koishiro and then asked

"Are you going somewhere?" Taking note that he was in his business suit.

"No. I told you that I'm taking a leave right?" Koishiro replied without bothering to look at her. _Why does he seem to be a little snobbish today?_

"Right. Airiko went to school already?"

"Yes." Koishiro answered curtly.

"I see." Fuuko then proceeded in eating her breakfast. Koishiro quietly observed her wife while eating. When she was done and the maids were able to clear the table Koishiro told the maids to leave them. Fuuko had a quizzical look. Then Koishiro spoke up.

"I heard that you saw Tokiya yesterday." Fuuko froze.

"W-ho…told you?" Fuuko nervously asked.

"Airiko told me."

"Oh." Was all that Fuuko could muster. She was starting to fidget when Koishiro again spoke.

"It's good to hear that you finally met with each other again. And that both of you acknowledged each other well. I am happy for you." Koishiro said and smiled sincerely to Fuuko.

"Koishiro…"

"Fuuko you don't need to worry about that…"

"I'm sorry I did not tell you last night." Fuuko interrupted.

"It's alright. I do understand that you are hesitant when it comes to talking about him." Koishiro looked at Fuuko with complete understanding. Fuuko felt shame and looked down. Koishiro stood up from his seat and headed to Fuuko. He kneeled in front of her placed his hand under her chin and tilted her head to face him.

"Fuuko, you should not feel bad about it. We could talk about it if you want." Fuuko just nodded in reply. Koishiro stood up and offered Fuuko his hand.

"Come. Let us go somewhere else so no one could hear us." Koishiro playfully said acting like a valiant knight. Fuuko smiled and took his hand. Hand in hand they headed to the huge garden of the Hirigizawa mansion. In the garden there was a pond a pagoda on the other side where the only access is a beautiful arched bridge. The garden was filled with sakura trees and wild flowers. It was breath taking. Koishiro and Fuuko decided to go to the pagoda. When they reached the said place Koishiro released Fuuko's arm as she sat down at the cushioned sides of the pagoda. Koishiro proceeded to another side of the magnificent structure. There was a moment of silence then both of them spoke up at the same time. They both chuckled.

"You go first." said Koishiro with a smile. Fuuko shook her head in reply then said, "Iie. You go first."

"Please Fuuko don't make this hard for the both of us. Now tell me, what were you about to say?" Koishiro queried as he sat beside his wife and took her hand in his. Fuuko sighed.

"I know you made me a promise before I married you." Fuuko said looking away.

"Yes, and I intend to keep my word now that…"

"I don't want him." Interjected Fuuko.

"What do you mean Fuuko? You said…"

"Don't let me go to him…I don't want him back…I don't want to be with Tokiya anymore. Take me away from him…anata…"

TBC

* * *

So…how did you like it? Sucks? Sigh…I've been trying to find inspiration for this for the past months…anyway I was thinking of not continuing this but then again I'll give it a try again…you know finish it…  College life is getting harder by each day. Well, if you guys are still interested in this story…you know what you have to do. 


	4. Chapter 4: Complicated

**How Can I Not Love You**

_**Standard Disclaimer: FOR is not mine and never will be**_

Hello minna!!!! First of all, gomen for the long wait. I temporarily lost my muse and got distracted by lots of things. Well…here's another chap! Hope you enjoy it!

_**To my dear critics **_

_**Malo**_what happened between them you'll find later on I guess aki and airiko are really cute kids…here's the next chap! _**cLoTiHeArT**_I am glad you are loving it..._**Eirist-chan, **_Gomen for making you hang there…ehehe…that's the way story goes I'll try my best on going on…sweatdrops _**mjsweet,**_ ehehe…thanks _**aki reinhart, **_Thanks soo much for the comment! It made me look back again and edit... I guess it's the result of rushing it. Thanks for telling me . _**Nils, **_Koishiro is a good guy it still is a ToFu don't worry! _**Mia Fitzpatrick, **_hearing that this story is one of those you'll watch out for makes me wanna hide…ehehehe _**Bubi, **_pinapahirapan ba? Di naman…demanding ah! Hirap tapusin noh! _**Yanagi-chyan, **_hehehe Fuuko has her reasons for saying such a thing…ToFu mush? Coming up! _**winoa fuuko huel 13**_thank you you are on the right track…don't worry bout the kids they are strong

**From the previous chap…**

"_I don't want him." Interjected Fuuko._

"_What do you mean Fuuko? You said…"_

"_Don't let me go to him…I don't want him back…I don't want to be with Tokiya anymore. Take me away from him…anata…"_

**Chapter 4**

**Complicated**

Koishiro remained silent for a while and looked through Fuuko's eyes. He knew what her heart was truly saying and he felt sad. Koishiro closed his eyes and sighed then once again opened his eyes and gazed into Fuuko's eyes. His right hand touched Fuuko's cheek then he said with a gentle, loving voice, "I will do whatever makes you happy Fuuko." With that said he kissed Fuuko's head his hand dropped to his side and stood up. He looked down on Fuuko and replaced his once serious face with a smile then said, "Now that's done…where would you want to go?" Fuuko had a look of confusion written all over her face. Koishiro chuckled and said, "You don't want spending our vacation at home now would you?" Fuuko finally got what Koishiro was saying and smiled then lunged at her husband and gave him a hug then said, "Arigatou, Koishiro." Koishiro just closed his eyes and succumbed to his wife's embrace.

_Forgive me…_

* * *

**Mikagami Residence…**

Mikagami Tokiya was reading his morning dose of news while drinking his coffee. After a few moments a woman slender black haired woman in business attire joined him in the round table.

"How was your business trip?" Tokiya addressed the woman without bothering to look up from his paper.

"It was fine." The woman replied.

"I see…Aki waited for your call over the weekend but you never did..."

"Tokiya, let us not go through this again. He already has all your loving attention. What would he want from me?" The woman tiredly replied. Tokiya lowered his paper on the table then looked at the woman in front of him coldly.

"You are his mother. He needs your love."

"Ha! Love? What do you know about love? You married me without love and we made a child without love so how do you expect me to love that child made out of contract?!" After what was said the woman felt a sharp pain come across her cheek. With tears forming in her eyes she looked at the man in front of her who had a look of shock on his face.

"Ayano…" Tokiya uttered…guilt clearly heard from his voice. He tried to reach out for his wife but she was already gone. She ran to their room and locked herself in. Tokiya sank back down on his chair his elbow resting on his knee his hand covering his eyes…then he softly whispered… "I'm sorry…"

* * *

**Hirigizawa residence…**

Fuuko and Koishiro were having their lunch when Airiko arrived.

"Mommy! Daddy! I'm home!" Airiko greeted as she lunged towards her parents.

"Airiko-sama, you should not act that way…"reprimanded Airiko's personal instructor but was cut short by Koishiro. (Princesses are to have personal instructors even though Airiko already goes to school.)

"It's alright Sumire-san. Let her be." Koishiro gently said as he took his daughter in his arms and the placed her on his lap.

"Demo…"

"We are not much of a royalty here. So whatever rules apply in the main house does not apply here. I want my wife and my daughter to live a normal life."

"Wakarimashte."

"Thank you Sumire-san. You may leave Airiko with us." With that said Sumire bowed towards the family and left. Now left at peace the three Hirigizawa's resumed eating at the same time having a lighthearted conversation…they were a happy family after all.

"Airiko, your mommy and I planned to have a vacation in the mountains. Would you want that?" Koishiro asked after having a laugh with Airiko's story of what happened in her school that day with her punching a perverted boy who tried to peek under her skirt as well as other girls.

"Vacation?" Asked a confused Airiko.

"Yes, a vacation honey." Fuuko lovingly replied.

"But what about school?" Airiko asked innocently.

"We will write an excuse letter to your teachers." Koishiro answered as he patted his daughter's head. Airiko's confused looked changed into a look of understanding. When Koishiro saw this he smiled again then asked, "So do you want go to the mountains?"

Airiko gave her father a big smile and happily shouted a "yes" then lunged towards her father who almost fell off his chair because of Airiko's weight. Fuuko laughed at this and smiled lovingly towards her family…but she knows this happiness that she has won't last long…and this scares her…

* * *

**Mikagami Residence…**

"I'm home." Called a black haired and icy blue eyed boy.

"Welcome home, Akiyo-sama." A grey haired man greeted as he bowed towards his master.

"I assume that mother is home in the way you are greeting me Iori-san." Aki coldly addressed the old man. The older man just nodded in reply. Aki sighed then said, "I'm sorry about this Iori-san…" The cold façade of Aki quickly disappeared as he apologized after realizing the way he acted towards the man who was just doing his job as a butler.

"It is alright Akiyo-sama…I understand." Akiyo sighed again then asked,

"Where is mother?"

"I believe she is in her room…your father is talking to her." Mr. Iori replied with a little uncertainty in his voice. Upon hearing this Akiyo closed his eyes and said, "I see." Then turned towards the direction of his room and walked away. Mr. Iori saw the sadness in his master's eyes but he knew that there was nothing he could do so he just sighed and shook his head feeling sad for the family he was working for.

As Akiyo was walking down the hallway he was deep in thought that he did not hear his name being called. It was only when the person shouted out his name when he snapped out of his reverie. He turned around and saw his father standing in the doorway of the master's bedroom.

"Why did you call me Otousan?"

"Your mother and I need to talk to you." When Aki heard this he cannot help but feel nervous. His feet were even against moving towards his parent's room. When he reached the doorway his father ushered him in, his hand on his shoulder.

Once inside the huge master's bedroom Akiyo saw his mother sitting down on one of the cushioned chairs beside the bed looking through the sliding glass doors of the balcony. Akiyo immediately greeted her mother.

"Welcome back Okaasan." Ayano slowly turned her head to face her son only to give him a nod as an acknowledgement to his greeting. Akiyo remained indifferent while Tokiya could do nothing but tell his son to take a seat. There was a brief silence in the room when Akiyo broke it by asking, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Your mother and I have been talking about taking a break from all of this…and we have decided to…have a vacation."

"A vacation? Us three?" Akiyo asked in disbelief. _Surely this is unheard of…I wonder…_

"Yes, a vacation. Right dear?" Tokiya looked at his wife. Ayano looked back at Tokiya and then looked at her son then answered with a small smile, "Yes. We will have a vacation. The three of us."

Akiyo was in a state of shock. First he was going on a vacation with his whole family…and now his mom gave him a small smile…although it was just small it gave him a lot of hope that somehow things will go differently from now on.

* * *

Finally the day that the Hirigizawa's were waiting for came. They left early in the morning for the long ride up to the mountains. Traffic was not a problem since not much people go to the mountains at that time of year. When they arrived they were welcomed by a welcoming committee. Nothing grand or special like what is usually given to royalties…it was one of Koishiro's wishes. 

The place was breath taking. It was a mountain lodge resort. There is an area covered with ice and there is an area covered with forests with running waters…it was like paradise. Winter meeting spring… Of course it was an all exclusive place for the elites. The cottages…yes cottages…not the typical hotel buildings or rooms were located far from the entrance or the reception building each surrounded by trees. There was an area for skiing and an area for viewing the grandeur of the mountain ranges.

There were only a few people at the receiving lobby at that time and no face was familiar to them until. Or so they thought…

Koishiro who just picked up his luggage turned around and walked without looking Fuuko warned him but it was too late when he collided with someone the same height as him. Koishiro was about to apologize to the person he bumped when Fuuko suddenly spoke up…

"Tokiya."

* * *

Ehehehe…I know, I know….it has been four months now and I only made this short a chap…I'm glad that I got to write a new chap…I just don't know if you guys will like it…please do tell me…you know what to do… 

I might be able to finish chap 5 soon...if you want XD I'll see how things go!

BTW, I had no time to proof read this so please forgive my errors…


	5. Chapter 5: Giving Up

**How Can I Not Love You**

**FOR is not mine :D**

Before anything else…to my dear critics

**Clotiheart **_hahaha! Thanks dear! Here's the update!_** Eirist **_yeah it REALLY is complicated…even writing it is complicated LOL XD. Just keep on wondering until the end! Heh :D_** Malo **_Hee. Intriguing eh? Let's see what you have to say with in this chap! XD_** Judi-chan **Sorry but I love to keep you hanging ; D** Syrica **_Errr… XD_**, Nils **_oh definitely a lot of emotions that even I can't decipher XD _**Yanagi-chyan **_yeah it will be a really fun vacation! ToFu confrontation soon:P hugs back to you_** Satomika **_it is a ToFu_**…**_sorry if it reminds you of something bad…hugs the essence of a sad story is that it brings out powerful emotions within us…but as I said don't worry_** Aki Reinhart **_hahahaha! I don't really lash at people who correct me…I just hunt them down and kill them! Hahahaha! KIDDING! I really want comments such as those for my betterment. I really appreciate it! Thank you and I hope you continue reading and well reviewing. ;D_

_**A BIG THANKS TO ALL OF YOU! Now on with the show!**_

_**Previous Chapter…**_

_Koishiro who just picked up his luggage turned around and walked without looking Fuuko warned him but it was too late when he collided with someone the same height as him. Koishiro was about to apologize to the person he bumped when Fuuko suddenly spoke up…_

"_Tokiya."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter V **

_**Giving Up**_

"Tokiya." Fuuko softly uttered her former comrade's name at the same time a million thoughts running through her head. Her face was unreadable. The said man was also in a state of shock. But he quickly regained his composure glanced Fuuko's way and back to the man who bumped into him who was still recovering from the impact.

* * *

**Fuuko's POV**

_What is he doing here?! He can't be here! He should not be here! It is not right! He-he…I…Kami…please help me…my family is here…his family too…this is too sudden…I am not ready to face him like this…this isn't suppose to happen…what should I do?_

* * *

Koishiro looked at the man before him to confirm his identity. And true to his wife's word it was really him. He composed his self and faced the man in front of him who a while ago had a little look of shock on his face which was now replaced by a passive look. Koishiro was trying to find the right words to say…silence hung in the air. Fortunately Airiko broke it. 

"Aki-kun!!!! You're here too!? Sugoi!" Airiko cried out as she ran towards the young boy who was standing behind his father and beside his mother. Airiko gave Aki a bone crushing hug.

"I-tte…Airiko-chan…too…tight." Aki said in difficulty. Airiko quickly pulled away and apologized while scratching her head. "Ehehehe….gomen ne Aki-kun."

"Daijobu, Airiko-chan. I am not that surprised. You did say you are a strong girl." Aki smirked as he patted Airiko's head. Airiko pouted then laughed. Aki joined in too. Their parents just watched the happy exchange their children made upon their unexpected encounter each somehow relieved that an intervention came. _At least the kids are enjoying themselves. _Fuuko thought feeling half hearted with the joyous reunion of her daughter and Aki. She knew they were in a very difficult situation. The air between the four of them was very thick. While the young ones were all carefree, laughing, and enjoying themselves their story was different. Koishiro was the first one to look away from the happy scene that the children were making. He placed a small smile on his face as he looked at the two people in front of him and pulled Fuuko towards him by the waist giving her a small pat on her side as if telling her everything will be alright.

"Nothing seems sweeter than a reunion of friends. I never thought that we would cross paths here. It has been a long time Mikagami, Tokiya…or should I say doctor Mikagami, Tokiya?" Koishiro addressed the silver haired man in front of him. Fuuko's eyes widened and looked up to her husband's face in utter shock. Koishiro did not face her but he took Fuuko's hand in his as he waited for a reply from the other party. Tokiya eased his gaze upon the man in front of him and lifted the corner of his mouth and replied.

"As I can recall, formalities are not part of your concern, _Prince _Hirigizawa, Koishiro." Fuuko was now looking back and forth from Tokiya to her husband as if the two grew horns on their heads completely baffled with the situation she was in. A lot of questions were running in her mind._What the hell is going on here?! A while ago there was so much tension in the air that I almost choked to death not knowing what to do because the two men in my life has finally met and now…now…this?! I just found out that they knew each other and here they are talking as if I'm not standing with them completely lost?! What is this?! Can someone tell me what's going on?! Tokiya…he's acting as if everything is normal…and Koishiro…why…why did you not tell me you knew him…why?_

Koishiro laughed. Then said, "You are right. I never really liked formalities and never will…" Another awkward silence came upon them.

"Y-you know each other?" Fuuko voiced out with confusion as she looked to and from her husband to Tokiya. None of the two answered her much to her expectation. She was about to say something again when…

"Yes, they know each other…quite well in fact." The woman standing beside Tokiya who was silent the whole time answered with a tone of indifference. Fuuko looked towards the woman's direction with startled eyes…completely forgetting that there was another person with them.

"I…see…you must be…To-Mikagami-san's wife." Fuuko replied a little bit shaky…much to her annoyance. The two men remained silent looking at the different directions.

"Yes…I am his wife…Mikagami, Ayano. You could call me Ayano. I suppose you are Hirigizawa-sama's wife…" Ayano softly replied.

"Yes I am…you could call me Fuuko…"Replied Fuuko in an equally soft voice. If one would look at their situation it would seem the both women were shy in admitting who they were…in confirming that they are indeed the wives of two dashing men which is quite strange. Another brief silence then Fuuko, out of the spur of the moment reached out her hand towards Ayano who at first was shocked of the sudden gesture then looked at Fuuko as if asking what it was for. Fuuko sheepishly grinned then said, "Forgive my manners…I am so glad to meet you Ayano! Finally I get to meet the woman who won my best friend's heart!" With Fuuko's first line of greeting Ayano smiled and almost laughed by the second but when Fuuko said the last Ayano's happy smile changed into a sad smile which she still tried to cover by smiling fully again and greeting Fuuko with an enthusiastic shake of hands and cheery voice.

"I too am glad to meet you Fuuko…to finally meet Tokiya's long time best friend." Fuuko felt a little bit guilty for some unknown reason but she shook it off and returned Ayano's greeting with a warm hug which again surprised Ayano. This gesture made Tokiya and Koishiro look at the two. Anyone would think that both men are looking at the two or at their respective wives but it is not so. With trained eyes one could see through Tokiya's eyes that it reflects only one image…an image that belongs to the one whose name is Fuuko.

* * *

**Tokiya's POV**

_Fate must be mocking me. I wanted to take a vacation with my family. I wanted to restore my relationship with my wife…and everything was planned well. I thought everything would go well…but now…Kami! What is SHE doing here?! What are they doing here?! Oh God…this isn't supposed to be…How am I? With her around…things would certainly fall apart. Maybe we should just leave and go to another place and…God, Fuuko…why? Why are you here? Are you here to torment me? To show to my face that you belong to another? To someone I knew…someone I called a brother? Why do I still long for you even though you already belong to someone else? Even though your heart chose someone else? Why are you happy when I am not? Damn it!_

* * *

After a few seconds Fuuko pulled away and gave Ayano one of her warmest smiles. Fuuko did not know why she felt she had to hug Ayano and smile at her that way…the only thing she was sure about was that something was telling her to do so…to make up for something. Ayano on the other hand found revelations that she was unsure whether to be happy about it or not. Fuuko returned to her husband's side and hooked her arm around his, looked at him and smiled then returned her attention to the couple in front of her. 

"You sure are one lucky man Mikagami. You have a wonderful wife. Don't you think so too Koishiro?" Fuuko addressed Tokiya like any other old time _buddy _would do then returned her gaze back to her husband who's mind seemed to be drifting somewhere at that moment. Tokiya for the second time that day was caught off guard. Koishiro on the other hand was only able to mutter an inaudible, "Huh?" clearly indicating he was spacing out. Fuuko softly nudge his rib which was effective in bringing him back to his senses. Fuuko sweat dropped and looked back to Ayano who was wearing a half-smile and said,

"Our husbands seem to have forgotten their manners. I'm sorry about this Ayano."

"No. It's alright. Maybe they are just too shocked to find themselves in a very _difficult _situation." Ayano said with a nod. Fuuko raised a brow for some unknown reason she can't help but feel that Ayano is implying something…that Ayano knows something she does not know but then she did not want to dwell on the sticky situation at hand so she answered something that she _thought_ would lessen the friction in the air which was becoming hotter and hotter by the minute.

"Hahahahahaha. What could be so difficult in meeting an old friend? Perhaps they are afraid that their secrets would be revealed to their wives?" Fuuko jokingly said not realizing the weight of what she just said. Nevertheless Ayano found it amusing and agreed with what Fuuko said and joined her in laughing. Their husbands on the other hand were now completely awake with the current situation at hand and could no longer take where their wife's conversation is going. Tokiya was the first to disrupt the connection that Ayano and Fuuko were having with a cough.

"As much as I am delighted to see you both getting along well, I think it's proper if you two just continue later after we all get settled in. After all the reception area is not a place for meetings such as this and our children are waiting for us." Tokiya addressed the two women. Ayano just looked at her husband in disbelief for _rudely _interrupting her and Fuuko. Fuuko on the other hand just laughed at this which again surprised Ayano and said,

"Very typical of you Mikagami! But you are right. I know Koishiro would've said the same thing too. Now I know why you two became friends." Then she continued to laugh. This earned her a glare from Tokiya while Koishiro just shook his head in amusement with his wife's reaction then apologetically smiled towards Tokiya and Ayano then said,

"Yes we must all get settled in and rest since we all had a long trip. Maybe we could just finish this sometime. Fuuko and I shall go ahead for I believe you were just about to check in. Again it is nice to see you _both_ again. See you around." With that Koishiro turned around with a laughing Fuuko in tow who obviously did not hear what she should've heard. Tokiya and Ayano bowed in answer. When Koishiro and Fuuko walked away Tokiya took Ayano's hand in his and walked towards the reception desk just in time for Fuuko to witness it who was about to bid her goodbye at that time she turned her head to do so Tokiya held Ayano's hand. This caused Fuuko's sunny disposition turn into a cloudy one. As much as Fuuko tried to fight the feeling she could not do so. Koishiro felt this but he did not bother ask why for he knew what the possible reason could be and he did not want to confirm it any further. Fuuko was left to ponder quietly while she walked arm in arm with her husband to their cottage.

* * *

**Fuuko's POV**

_As expected of Tokiya. He would get a beautiful intelligent wife. Ayano…she looks like a model. Long straight shiny raven hair…emerald green eyes…gifted body….very poised…speaks wonderfully…she also seems successful and strong…yes, she definitely is a fitting partner for Tokiya…but does Tokiya love her?...I wish…he does…

* * *

_

Koishiro glanced at his wife every now and then who was in deep thought. He was worried. He knew that the encounter that they had with Tokiya a while a go raised many questions in Fuuko's mind and heart. He could no longer take the silence hence he broke it.

"I believe you have a lot of queries in your mind right now." Koishiro stated a little out loud to catch Fuuko's attention.

"What?" Fuuko asked trying to get herself back to reality. Koishiro chuckled then reiterated what he said.

"I said, I believe you have a lot of questions on your mind right now….that you might want to ask me." Koishiro added. Fuuko thought for a while then shook her head in response.

"No…I may have a lot of questions but…I really don't want to ask you about it. I mean…well there are a lot on my mind but most of them are not questions. One of the few questions has already been asked and been answered by Ayano…and I really don't want to dwell on it…am I making sense?" Fuuko asked with a confused looked. Koishiro sadly smiled at her.

"A little…what I understood was that you have a lot on your mind and only a few are questions and one of those few questions you have already asked and have been answered by Ayano-san…and that question would be about me and Tokiya knowing each other." Fuuko silently nodded. Koishiro looked ahead then asked,

"Are you not going to ask me why I did not tell you I knew who Tokiya was?" There was a brief silence then Fuuko replied.

"I was planning to…but then I figured that after I know about it I wouldn't get anything from it. I mean it was actually great to find out that you knew each other. And I also thought that maybe you hid it because if I knew you knew Tokiya I wouldn't be open to you like this…and I never really asked if you knew him…I never thought that you would know him…I could see it as a blessing…at least I would not be having any difficulty in making you both acquainted and…well at least you know a lot about him…and…I don't know…I really don't want to think so much right now…I am tired…can we just rest and talk about all this later or tomorrow or not think and talk about it at all…I just want to have fun! This is our vacation after all! Mikagami's presence here and his family's should be added to the fun ne?!" Fuuko said with a sudden shift of mood. Koishiro can't help but feel sad, guilty, and happy all at the same time. Sad because Fuuko was being pushed to her limit and with her current situation he can't help but feel helpless. Guilty because he kept a lot from Fuuko and he knew Fuuko did not deserve it and he does not deserve Fuuko's kindness and love. Happy…well he was just forcing to put a happy face on himself for he knew that is what Fuuko wants to see. After that awkward talk they walked the remaining distance to their cottage with a more cheerful air.

When they reached their cottage they found Airiko and Aki happily playing on the porch of the cottage with Mr. Ikutidaru and Mr. Iori looking over them. Airiko saw her parents and waved then happily ran towards them Aki followed behind walking.

"Mommy! Daddy! This place is so beautiful! And I am so happy! We are all here and Aki's family too! Uh…where is uncle Tokiya and aunt Ayano?" Airiko asked in between breaths as Aki reached them.

"That is so good to hear…Aki's parents just checked in. They will be finished in a while." Fuuko answered her daughter with a smile and a hug then looked at Aki with a smile too. Aki bowed towards the two elders then said,

"Good morning Mr. & Mrs. Hirigizawa…I am sorry for intruding your privacy and for playing with your daughter without permission." Aki courteously greeted. Fuuko laughed at this. Koishiro was amazed at how the young boy spoke.

"You must be Mikagami, Tokiya's and Ayano's son. I have heard a lot about you from my daughter. It is a pleasure to meet you…Aki? Am I right?" Koishiro took out his hand. Aki nodded in response and took Koishiro's hand and shook it. Koishiro chuckled at this.

"Such a young boy and yet you already talk and act like an all grown up man. Your parents have raised you too well."

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well sir." Aki continued with his formality which amused Koishiro more. He patted Aki's head then said,

"You could call me uncle Koishiro. I really don't like formalities really…it makes me feel stiff. Even ask your father he knows." Koishiro said with a smile. Aki looked at him with big saucer eyes then asked with uncertainty and a little confusion.

"Really? But are you not a prince? And royalties should be addressed accordingly…and…you know my dad like aunt Fuuko does?"

"Yes…I am a prince…we may be royalty but we do not really like being treated any differently…and yes I know your father like your aunt Fuuko."

"Oh...I did not know that father has a lot of friends…" Aki said innocently. This caused Fuuko to giggle and Koishiro to chuckle. Aki and Airiko looked at the two elders with a questioning gaze. Fuuko then held Aki's shoulder then said in between giggles,

"D-don't say that when your father is around okay?" Aki just nodded in reply still not finding what was funny in what he said. He looked at Airiko who just shrugged back at him. After that Mr. Iori called on Aki to inform him that his parents were looking for him. Aki bade his goodbye and thank you then left with Mr. Iori leaving the Hirigizawa family to rest in their cottage.

* * *

Tokiya and Ayano were already settled in their cottage when they called Mr. Iori to know the whereabouts of Aki and to tell them to go to the cottage. They did not worry much for they knew Aki was playing with the royal daughter of the Hirigizawa's under the watchful eyes of their respective trusted servants. While waiting for their son to arrive Tokiya and Ayano were seated in the living room of the cottage across from each other. Like what Fuuko and Koishiro experienced a while ago Ayano and Tokiya were enveloped by silence. Tokiya was resting his head against the couch's back rest his eyes closed contemplating about the events that happened earlier. Ayano silently observed her husband unwanted thoughts clouding her head questions that she wanted to ask but she knew wouldn't be answered so instead she took a deep breath and sighed out loud. 

"What's on your mind Ayano?" Tokiya suddenly asked. Ayano was surprised that her husband was still aware of his surroundings thinking that he was too much in deep thought that he would not notice her presence there.

"H-huh?" Ayano uttered.

"You know very well what I am talking about." Tokiya tiredly replied.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Ayano replied in an irritated tone. That was she hated about her husband…a man of few words, a man who does not want to repeat himself. Eight years in their marriage and she still has not gotten accustomed to Tokiya's indifference and attitude…or maybe she never did try…or maybe she would never understand him unlike her…

"I'm sorry Ayano…things might have been a shock to you too. I am sorry for very temperamental a while ago and…" Tokiya was cut off by Ayano's cold reply.

"You don't have to say anything. It's fine. Nothing's on my mind. I'm tired. I'm going to our room and sleep." With that Ayano stood up and left Tokiya wondering with what just happened. Tokiya took a deep breath and allowed himself to drown in his thoughts...to ponder on everything that happened. _What's wrong with her all of a sudden? A while ago she was sharing smiles with Fuuko and now she's back to her cold self again…in fact she became colder…I couldn't understand her…maybe I never did understand her from the start...after all…we never did share that kind of relationship…how did it all began? Ah, yes…at med school…_

_FLASHBACK_

_Ayano was a cold woman when he first met her when he went to med school. She was a very intelligent woman, with a beauty of a model…rich too being the daughter of a politician. She was well known at their school. She was every man's dream except his though for he already loved someone who encompasses everything Ayano had. It was his best friend…Fuuko. _

_But he had not yet told Fuuko about it. He was waiting for the right time…and the right time for him was after he graduated from med school. He felt Fuuko would still be there for him when that time comes…but come his third year in med school he received a call from Fuuko that she was going to get married to a man she has fallen in love with who was named Hirigizawa, Koishiro. _

_The woman he loves…fell in love with his college best friend. Nothing could be more be painful than to hear the news that the one you love is getting married to someone who you considered one of your best man. And the worst part is you were not able to say those three words you have been meaning to say all those years._

_He felt torn into tiny bits of pieces. He did not know what to do what to say when he heard Fuuko's happy news. He wanted to be happy for her but being happy was far from what he really wanted to be. He did not know how he was able to speak to Fuuko civilly at that time. He so much wanted to scream at Fuuko but he knew he couldn't blame her. It was his fault for delaying his confession after all and Koishiro was really not hard for any woman to fall for. Heck, he was also one Japan's most eligible bachelor and added to that he was of royal lineage. _

_Koishiro was undeniably handsome. Light blue hair, dark blue eyes, tall, lean…intelligent, wise, a gentleman…kind…he was close to perfect. People in their university always compared the two of them…saying that they were a perfect competition but fortunately for them both they were not interested in competing…who's better than who…hell, they both had many similarities that's why they became close. Not once did he think that Koishiro would become his opponent in winning the heart of the same woman…not that there was any competition to begin with. Koishiro did not know he was in love with Fuuko. Fuuko did not know that he loved her. It all goes down to him. _

_It was his fault for not saying it. Yes, it was his damn fault. And he kept telling himself that. He even at one point watched the movie "My best friend's wedding" over and over again to make it sink into his heart and mind that it was his fault…quoting what Julia Roberts's best friend Michael said to her, "When you love someone, say it right there out loud, or else the moment just...passes you by." He did not just watch the movie all over again to make his self numb but he also found realizations in the movie. Well, yeah he also thought of destroying Fuuko's and Koishiro's relationship…but that would be selfish and immature and well, not him…of course he thought of doing away from doing things unlikely of him but then again the movie reminded him that it was unfair for the both of them and in the end like Julia Robert's character she was able to let go and move on…she even gave Michael's and her song as a wedding gift…He really admired Julia Robert's character in that movie…being brave, strong, and despite the painful situation she was in she still found a way to have a laugh and find something humorous in something serious. Much to his annoyance the role Julia Roberts played reminded him so much of Fuuko. And what annoyed him more was that even though the heroine was Fuuko it was not Fuuko who was suffering the same fate as the one in the story. It was him. He was the one who lost his best friend. It was his best friends' wedding. As much as he liked the movie he also hated it. But that was just a movie. He found it quite amusing that he could get some insights from a romantic, comedy movie which he used to see as nonsense…oh how wrong he was. And it was only then he realized that somehow these stories could actually happen in life no matter how it sucks. Of course…it already happened to him…what more could he ask for? Despite watching and realizing that he just has to face it he still did not come to their wedding. It was still too painful and he was afraid that if he did come he might have second thoughts in not ruining their relationship. _

_His excuse in not attending the wedding was his finals will be held during the week of the wedding and there is no make up class for it. He did not feel guilty for what he said was true….well half of it actually. The part about the finals being held the same week was true but having no make up class for it was a complete lie. But he had to make an excuse. He did say he will make up for it and…after 8 years he still has not made up for it. Maybe this time he can…somehow. But even after 8 years it was still painful for him…but then again it was not only him who was pained by the news of Koishiro and Fuuko's betrothal…while he thought he was the only one mourning while the whole of Japan was rejoicing there was another one who mourned…a woman…who happens to be in love with Koishiro…and this was Ayano._

_Yes, Ayano. While everyone was celebrating…watching on their television the grandiose event he went to the library to study. He could not bear the happy atmosphere. There he saw Ayano studying her heart out as well. He thought she was just studying and also avoiding all the noise…not knowing much about her even though she was my lab partner and we were seen as a potential couple we really never did talk. The only conversation we shared was all about our assignments, projects…everything about business nothing personal. At that time in the library it was the first time he ever saw her lose all the walls that she had put up. The first time he saw her cry and the last. That was when he knew her and her story. About her relationship with Koishiro…her love for Koishiro and all those details about her life. He was at that time her confidant. All he did was listen and gave her a pat at the back every now and then…he did give her a hug. To his surprise even though he was sharing the same sentiment as her he still managed to pity her…he didn't know. Maybe it had something to do on how women express their feelings. Surely he does not do well in that area. Heck, he did not even cry when he heard Fuuko was going to get married. Not one drop of tear. He didn't know why…Going back…that was the time it all started. The growth of Ayano's and his friendship which ended in a contractual marriage. Their friendship started since they stood on the same ground…losing someone they love to another…although Ayano did not know who his was until now. She did not ask anyway. _

_Their marriage…yes, was a marriage out of love and circumstance. They decided to get married because of an accident. They came from a friend's party and there he and Ayano drowned their sorrows by intoxicating their selves with all the alcohol that was served that night. No exaggeration there. No, Ayano was not his date they were all colleagues there. So there they indulged their selves with all the alcohol that their hands could get hold on to. It was a celebration for another successful term…after their finals…2 days after the royal marriage so yes it was all fresh for the both of them. Making their selves drunk that night was one of the mistakes they had. Of course they were emotionally unstable and had to find an output…due to the alcoholic influence their usually rational mind crumbled and they allowed themselves to succumb to its influence and what usually happens? Damn right. Apparently he and Ayano made out that night. He really did not understand what sex has got to do in healing wounds. Yes. They had damn sex. Although he pretty much could not remember anything that happened. He just woke up the next day with a migraine with Ayano naked beside him. Ayano took it civilly. What's done is done she said coldly. Hell she acted like she was the man and he the woman who lost her virginity. After a few weeks Ayano found out she was pregnant. She was considering the option of aborting it for she had no plans of having a child then. But he did not agree to it. For one it was his child and the idea of killing it makes me sick and surely his sister wouldn't want that…she might decide to rise up from her grave and visit him if he did so. And for another, abortion is too dangerous…and he also thought that this could be one way that they would forget. He proposed that they get married to save her honor, to give his child a name, and since they share the same problems might as well be together and try to…fight it. Ayano stopped pursuing medicine and instead worked for her father's copmpany making her a serious business woman. So, it was a contractual marriage which he thought would make things a lot better and easier. He was wrong. His son is getting hurt…and he was hurting her unintentionally …it just turned out wrong…._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tokiya brought himself back to reality. Only seconds have passed when he drifted off thinking about his past…their past. Tokiya sighed again. _Damn…so everything…all of this hell…was my fault…for making stupid decisions…for allowing my reason be clouded by the pain that Fuuko inflicted on me for choosing someone else…damn her…she is happy…her family is happy…yet mine is suffering…I want to blame her for all of this…for forgetting what we shared together…but I can't…part of this was my fault…but I really want to make my family happy…my son happy…Fuuko could no longer be mine…maybe she wasn't supposed to be mine from the start…maybe it's time I should've done this…I should forget her…forget my love for her…and start learning to love Ayano…yes…that's the right thing to do…forget Fuuko…and leave her to her happy life…_

_**TBC

* * *

**_Am I mean or what? Hey for all its worth I updated in less than a month. And this chap is long…and hey I made a lot of changes before settling for this chap…I don't really know if it's that good or not…but some infos that you've been wanting to know are revealed here. More revelations to come! Next chap…more encounters! For ToFu fans out there ToFu moments will come SOON! Please stay tuned if you still are interested…I am actually feeling the loss of inspiration in continuing this…not that I'm threatening or anything…it's just that…this story is so DAMN HARD!!!! And I don't really know if I am doing a good job with this…I mean yay me for being so daring and for such a rare feat but…am I doing the plot justice? Tell me please…Hehehehe…just putting thoughts. Don't worry I WILL finish this. After all this is my supposed 1st multi chap! You know what to do!

**DID NOT PROOFREAD :D**

Take care Minna! God Bless!


	6. Chapter 6: Forces of Nature

**How Can I Not Love You**

_**Standard Disclaimer: FOR is not mine**_

To the very few reviewers that I have I really appreciate the reviews that you have given me! Although I really am thinking twice in continuing this especially with the upcoming jolly season…I've been thinking if I should just continue this next year? But that would make me have less enthusiasm in continuing…so I will try my best to continue:D Am I making the right decision? Tell me okay:D

_My dear reviewers: __**cLoTiHeArT**__- Hee…well I am slowly unfolding things up. Awkward situation? Well…I suggest you read this chap! ;) __**Eirist **__– Hahaha! Curious eh:) It is slowly unraveling! Hope you stay until the end! __**Malo **__– Switched partners? Yeah you could say that. It was actually cliché for me but it's also quite painful. You know out of the thousand of chances for them to end up with the other's partner…you know what I mean:P As for your other queries…read to find out! __**Nils – **__All I can say is you are very much in the right track! __**Blackrose2005 – **__You don't have to wait long for that! Just read on! ;) __**Yanagichyan **__– More ToFu confrontation? Ask no more:D __**Bubi **__– You liked that? Well me too :D But when I re-read it I was like…was it me who wrote that? LOL XD I bet you know that already. Yes it was his fault! Special mention? Sige. Love ya!:P_

_**Before I start… I would like to give credit to my dear friend and muse Bubi for her suggestions in chapter 5! Mwah! Now on with the show! Enjoy darlings!**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

**Forces of Nature**

No matter how heavy the atmosphere the previous day had for them they still managed to wake up with a light feeling. It must have been the effect of being in a clean and peaceful place surrounded by nature's beauty.

Tokiya, Ayano, and Aki walked down the pebbled path to have their breakfast in the common dinning area. At that time Tokiya and Ayano was just walking side by side with no contact at all but later on Ayano was shocked when her husband took her hand in his and they walked the remaining distance to the eating area with their hands joined. Aki was more than happy to see his parents getting along well. When they entered the dinning hall they were shocked to find that so many people were there but the one who was shocked the most was Tokiya and Ayano because there they found the royal family eating breakfast like any commoner would.

**Tokiya's POV**

_I should've known better. Koishiro after all preferred a normal life…I should've convinced Ayano to eat in the cottage instead…now we have to withstand being in their presence again…but then it could be avoided…we just have to eat a…_

"Aki-kun!!! Come join us here!" Called a purple haired young girl while waving her hand with great vigor in the air.

"Dad, mom, can we join Airiko-chan and her family in eating breakfast?" Aki asked with hopeful eyes. _Great…so much for avoiding them..._Tokiya mentally muttered. He looked at his son then said, "Whatever you and your mother want." Tokiya squeezed his wife's hand telling her to decide for all of them. Aki looked at his mother waiting for an answer. Ayano looked at her husband then to her son and inwardly sighed then said, "I guess…we could."

"Yes! Thank you so much mom!" With that Aki hugged his mom then ran to where Airiko and her family were sitting. Tokiya and Ayano followed suite. As soon as they arrived to where the royal family was sitting Airiko was the first to greet them.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Aki-kun, uncle Tokiya, aunt Ayano!" Airiko chirped cheerfully.

"Ohayo Airiko-chan." Aki greeted back while Tokiya and Ayano gave a smile to the child. Then the pair looked at the other members on the table who was at that time keeping their silence while they exchanged their greetings with the little ones.

"I see you still want to live your dream of becoming a commoner, Prince Hirigizawa, Koishiro." Tokiya addressed the man seated across him.

"I see you still have the habit of making fun of my _simple_ dreams, Doctor Mikagami, Tokiya." Koishiro smirked. Tokiya smirked as well. One could say it was a conversation only two men could understand. Fuuko who was just watching the scene unfolding in front of her looked at her husband with questioning eyes. Koishiro just chuckled as if telling her it was nothing. Koishiro then invited the Mikagami couple to join them.

"Please do take a seat! I might end up having a stiff neck if we continue like this." With that said Tokiya aided his wife to her seat first before taking his own. Aki at that time was already seated beside Airiko and they were already having their own little conversation.

As soon as Tokiya and Ayano were seated Ayano spoke up.

"I hope you don't mind us joining you here." Ayano gave a small smile.

"No! Not at all! Koishiro and I were really planning to invite you to join us the moment you entered the door but Airiko had beaten us to it. Right, anata?" Fuuko looked at her husband who nodded in reply then Fuuko looked back at the couple in front of her and smiled at them reassuringly. But deep down it was the total opposite.

**Fuuko's POV**

_Of course I do mind! If not for Airiko's aggressiveness I could've stopped her from calling you to save us all from this…this…hell! Kami! Why?! Do you really want me to deal with them no matter how much it hurts? Is this your way of making me strong? Do you really think I can handle this? What is your purpose? Have I not suffered enough? Koishiro too? Please don't involve the children here…because if this is my test…if this is my mission then I shall face it as long as the people I love don't get hurt…I will do my best and face this…no matter how painful…_

Ayano smiled back at Fuuko. When Ayano did so Fuuko cannot help but notice a flicker of pain in Ayano's eyes which made Fuuko curious to what triggered it so. But Fuuko's curiosity was stopped when she saw Tokiya's hand snake around Ayano's shoulder pulled her towards him and whispered something in Ayano's. Fuuko tried to kill the feeling that was starting to form within her when Ayano looked at her then said, "If you'll excuse us we still have to order our food. I suppose you have already ordered yours?" Fuuko merely nodded in response. Koishiro was the one who called on the waiter who rushed to their side immediately. After looking at the menu they took their orders. After a few minutes the Hirigizawa's food came and after a few more the Mikagami's food came. Nothing much happened during their breakfast. A few exchanges of words every now and then. The two couples really did not have much to say…yet. They still found it highly uncomfortable to be in each others presence. Too much is still kept within. But little did they know that the day held so much for them. As for the children they were the only ones who were able to share a decent conversation. They served as the ice breaker every now and then. Their laughter lifted the heaviness off the air. They were after all still too innocent to know how complicated things really are. For their parents their presence served as both good and bad. Good because they bring them out of sticky situations and bad because they are the ones who bring them into those situations.

The breakfast ended well. Both families bade each other well and went off separate ways. Or so they thought. Apparently their children made plans of their own so they ended up seeing each other in the resort's garden. Imagine what must have gone through the four adult's heads.

"Fancy seeing you both again Ayano, Tokiya. It seems that our children have the tendency to always make us meet." Koishiro greeted.

"True. It cannot be avoided really. They really enjoy each others company." Tokiya agreed.

"It makes me wonder why we can't do the same." Fuuko joined in.

"I agree with you Fuuko…why can't we?" Ayano added. The four grown ups looked at each other and shared a laugh.

"It seems that we should just accept our fate…and deal with each other." Koishiro interjected. They all looked at each other at loss for words.

"I can't be avoided…but…why don't we all try to have fun…and let things…unfold by itself…" Fuuko trailed off sending a message that all of them understood. Through their silence they had a mutual agreement. After that they didn't know where to start off. Fortunately as if on cue Airiko and Aki called on their attention rather their mother's attention. Fuuko and Ayano turned around to see their children running towards them waving excitedly. Both mothers waited for them to reach them. After a few seconds Airiko and Aki stood in front of their respective mothers panting.

"What is it Airiko?" Fuuko asked her daughter.

"What is it Aki?" Ayano in turn asked her son. Both their children who were crouching that time in order to catch their breaths raised their heads and smiled at their mothers and without any warning each took their mother's hand and pulled them away saying in chorus, "Come with us. We have a surprise for you." Aki and Airiko took their mothers away without waiting for their response leaving their fathers behind.

"How about us? Don't you have a surprise for us dads?" Koishiro called out jokingly. As a response he saw his daughter stuck her tongue out to him and replied, "Sorry dad for mothers only unless you want to be a mom too!" Then Airiko and Aki laughed.

"Young lady you come back here this instance! You have to get punished for hurting your father's feelings!" Koishiro playfully threatened his daughter. He saw his daughter pout but then he heard his wife "whisper" something into Airiko's ear which made all four of them laugh. Fuuko apparently told her daughter about her father being secretly gay. Koishiro glared at his wife and called out again.

"You will pay with your dear head _my_ dear wife! Just you wait!" Fuuko this time was the one who stuck her tongue out and they all laughed again. Then Fuuko shouted in reply.

"Oh, I can't wait honey!" With that they disappeared into the cluster of trees only laughter can be heard. Koishiro sighed. He then looked at the man beside him who was quiet the whole time and found him smirking.

"What do you find so amusing Mikagami?" Koishiro raised a brow.

"Your wife and your child just made fun of you. You tolerate that?" Tokiya asked bemusedly. Koishiro just laughed. Tokiya raised a brow.

"If I knew better Fuuko used to treat you that way as well…and YOU tolerated it too." Koishiro continued to laugh. Tokiya glared at his friend.

"What's so funny Hirigizawa?" Koishiro laughed louder.

"Let's just say we suffered the same fate with the same woman." Koishiro replied.

_Not really. You ended up with her. You won her heart. _Tokiya thought wryly.

"She's quite a handful isn't she?" Tokiya asked all of a sudden with a bit of a tease in his voice. Koishiro pondered on the question for a while. He took a seat on the ground and leaned against the tree that they were standing under.

"No. It was the other way around." Koishiro replied a little hint of sadness in his voice. Tokiya looked at his friend quite surprised with his sudden change of mood then took a seat beside him. When he was seated he stared ahead gazing at the scenery in front of them then spoke up.

"Whatever is going on in your head I don't really know. But knowing Fuuko, she never sees the people she loves as a burden. That is one of her weakness and her strength." Koishiro shook his head in amusement then said, "You really know her well. You have always been an observer. Fuuko thought you knew nothing about her because you were too full of yourself. She used to talk about you full of complaints but I can see in her eyes that each time she talks about you there was happiness. She was really happy with you." This time Tokiya was the one who shook his head in disagreement.

"Not as happy as she is now. She married the man that she loves and had a child with him. She's happy where she is now. She is happy with you." Koishiro swiftly turned his head towards Tokiya's direction distraught in his eyes.

"Happy? In love? Did you actually think she married me because she loved me?" Tokiya looked at Koishiro confusion in his eyes but tried to hide it away. Tokiya snorted then replied, "It's not that hard to believe that she fell in love with you. You were after all quite the ladies' man. You were kinder than me when it comes to women and you know how to woo them. Fuuko could definitely fall for you. And she said so herself when she called me to tell of her betrothal. I could not forget her exact words. She said she was going to get married to the man that she loves. She was really happy when she said it. Funny that I did not know right away that the man that she was pertaining to was my close college friend. But when I found out about it I felt contented that the man that she will be spending her life with is a great man. A man that could truly give her happiness that I could not give."

"Well then you thought wrong…you shouldn't be speaking so highly about me…you should be angry with me…for I stole your happiness and Fuuko's as well…Fuuko did not marry me because she loved me…" Koishiro trailed off.

"Che. What the hell are you talking about Koishiro? Cease your silliness and just admit that you won my best friend's heart." Tokiya brushed his friend's revelation off. In one swift motion Tokiya's shirt was pulled by powerful hands and found himself face to face with an angry man.

"Listen to me Tokiya. Listen to me well. I am not the good man that you think I am. I don't deserve Fuuko! I destroyed her happiness! I betrayed you! Fuuko lied to you…I lied to you…I lied to Fuuko…I am unworthy…and now Fuuko is paying because of my sins…" Koishiro hissed through his gritted teeth as he gripped Tokiya's shirt. Tokiya looked at the man in front of him calmly and slowly pried Koishiro's hand from his shirt then calmly said, "Tell me everything I need to know then I would be the one to decide…"

* * *

On the other side of the park Fuuko was happily watching her daughter and Aki play with the snow that she wasn't able to notice that the woman beside fell silent ever since they got their selves settled. It was only when Fuuko turned to ask Ayano a question when she saw how distant Ayano was. Fuuko immediately felt worried.

"Ayano…" Fuuko called out to get her attention but Ayano did not seem to hear her so she called out again.

"Ayano?" This time she got Ayano's attention. Ayano snapped back in reality and faced Fuuko still a bit dazed.

"Huh? What is it Fuuko? Is there something wrong?" Ayano asked on impulse. Fuuko sighed.

"No nothing's wrong…are you alright? You seem to be thinking deeply…is there anything wrong?" Fuuko asked in concern. Ayano shook her head in reply.

"Everything's fine...don't worry yourself because of me." Ayano gave Fuuko a reassuring smile.

"You're sure?" Fuuko asked as an assurance. Ayano chuckled then replied.

"Yes I'm sure." After that an uncomfortable silence seeped in between them. Fuuko as much as she wanted to dismiss the feeling she can't help but feel that there was a sudden change of mood in the air. She felt that something was coming that she was unprepared for.

"Fuuko…" Ayano softly called out.

"Hmm?" Fuuko replied.

"There is actually something that I want to talk about with you…"

"Talk about what?" Fuuko asked as she looked at Ayano feeling a little bit unnerved.

"…the truth…"

* * *

Koishiro fell to his knees his left hand touching the ground supporting his body while his right hand grasping his abdomen his breathing ragged as he tried to catch his breath while bear the pain that Tokiya's fist inflicted on him. Tokiya stood tall over him anger evident on his face. He balled his fists as he tried to contain his anger towards the man kneeling in front of him. After sometime he was able to calm down at the same time Koishiro was able to compose himself.

"Why the hell did you do that Mikagami?!" Koishiro spat up at Tokiya as he remained kneeling on the ground. Tokiya snorted and placed his hands into his pockets.

"To stop your incessant foolish yammering."

"What?! Everything that I said…"

"…is meaningless." Tokiya cut Koishiro off. Koishiro was becoming furious. He slowly with difficulty stood up to be at level with Tokiya and glared at him.

"Meaningless?! What do you mean? You just found out the truth and…"

"The truth you revealed has long served its purpose. What is the use of digging into the past when we are already struggling to live in the present?" Tokiya interrupted once again as he equaled Koishiro's glare with calm cool gaze. Koishiro was shaking his head.

"So everything that I said about my marriage to Fuuko, about her lo-" Koishiro once again was not able to finish his sentence for Tokiya cut him off…again.

"When she chose to marry you everything ended there. I no longer have interest in the past. What happened in the past led to what we are living now. We all just have to live with the consequences for the mistakes that we made." Koishiro remained silent for a while as he averted his eyes.

"Fuuko…she never asked for anything…she loved me first more than I did…I…want to make it up to her…I want her to be happy…I want to pay for my sins…that's why I am asking you to take her…for she can only find true happiness with you…I don't deserve her and…"

"Don't talk as if it is that simple to correct the wrongs that you made. Fuuko will never be fully happy when she knows there are people who will get hurt. She would rather sacrifice her own happiness for the sake of other's happiness. I have my own sins to atone for and that is towards my wife and my son…"

"Don't you owe Fuuko something as well?" Koishiro asked with as accusing tone.

"I don't owe Fuuko anything. What was unsaid was supposed to be unsaid…if ever I did commit a sin against her this is my way of payment…" Tokiya trailed off.

"Payment? Your payment is to stay away from her? What kind of bullshit is that Tokiya?! Do you actually think I will believe that? Even the heavens know how much you love Fuu- …" Koishiro was cut short when Tokiya gripped the collar of his shirt.

"Look, I am doing you and your wife a favor. I have my own hell to deal with. You created yours. God knows how much I want to kill you right now but for my wife's sake I'm trying to prevent my self from doing so. My love for Fuuko ended a long time ago so stop pushing her to me like she's a property that you already got tired off. If you really want to make up for your sins…continue loving Fuuko…love her more…don't tell her anything…don't tell her the truth…it's better that she doesn't know…that way you can atone your sins to me...You got that?" Tokiya coldly barked. Koishiro took his guard down as he nodded his head as a sign of understanding. He knew the conversation between him and Tokiya ended and maybe their friendship as well. When Tokiya saw him nod his anger subsided and he released his grip on Koishiro's shirt. Koishiro almost stumbled when Tokiya released him. When Koishiro managed to regain his composure Tokiya spoke up.

"Are you done?" Tokiya asked Koishiro without looking at him. Koishiro did not respond. "I take your silence as a yes…very well then. Remember everything that I said. I'll be seeing you around maybe." Tokiya turned on his heel and was about to walk away when Koishiro spoke all of a sudden.

"It's not over yet Tokiya and you know it. You are just being a coward. Kill me for all I care. Fuuko will eventually know the truth and she will still suffer pain…I just wonder how you can bear staying away from her when you know when she's so much in pain…" Koishiro said in a tine provoking anger to stir inside of Tokiya once again.

"Shut up." Tokiya threatened.

"So you are reacting. You could just easily walk away if you don't give a damn to Fuuko."

"I said shut up Hirigizawa or I'll…" Tokiya was on the verge to charge towards Koishiro when he heard a cry for help. Both men listened attentively to the voice calling out. Then both men said out in unison.

"Ayano…" Tokiya looked at Koishiro with an undecipherable expression on his face then said, "Ayano is calling for help…something seems to have happened to Fuuko…" With that said Koishiro wasted no time, ran towards the direction where his wife disappeared to. Tokiya followed suite. When they arrived Koishiro found Ayano cradling his unconscious wife.

* * *

"What happened to her?" Koishiro asked Ayano calmly as he took Fuuko in his arms.

"W-we were talking and then s-she just fainted…" Ayano nervously answered. Tokiya knelt beside Ayano and gave his wife a comforting squeeze then he directed his attention to the woman who lay unconscious in Koishiro's arm. He extended his hand over Fuuko's forehead to check her temperature.

"You must bring her somewhere warm…bring her to your cottage and there she could be warm as you wait for the doctor to come." Tokiya directed to no one in particular.

"Must we wait for a doctor Tokiya? Couldn't you check Fuuko yourself?" Ayano asked. Tokiya did not reply. Ayano was about to say something again when Aki came panting.

"The doctor is not here!" Aki said in between breaths. Tokiya sighed.

"Very well then. Prince Koishiro please bring your wife to your cottage and there I will examine her condition." Tokiya indirectly said. Koishiro just merely nodded.

* * *

"How is she Tokiya?" Asked the distressed prince as he looked over Tokiya's shoulder while Tokiya checked his wife condition who was lying peacefully on their bed.

"Your wife…Princess Fuuko is fine Prince Koishiro. It seems she has been under a lot of stress lately. A little rest would do her good." Tokiya replied like any professional doctor would.

"I see…thank you To-doctor Mikagami…" Koishiro thanked half relieved.

"You should watch her carefully. She shouldn't move around too much so she would recover fast. I suggest that she remain bed ridden for two days for faster recuperation." Tokiya added as he fixed his paraphernalia. Koishiro just nodded and stood in silence as he waited for Tokiya to finish packing. Tokiya stood up from his chair looked at Koishiro and said, "If there is still no doctor available by this afternoon…I could come by check up on her every now and then. As for now we should all leave her to rest." Tokiya addressed every person inside the room. Everyone just nodded in agreement. Tokiya was the first to walk out the room followed by his son, their butler Mr. Iori, and Mr. Ikutidaru the Hirigizawa's trusted servant. Koishiro and Airiko stayed beside Fuuko for a while and then followed suite.

* * *

Tokiya and Aki arrived at their cottage and found Ayano waiting for them seated on one of the chairs in the living room. Tokiya told Aki to go to his room. As soon as Aki was out of sight Ayano spoke up.

"How is she?" Ayano asked her voice distant.

"She's doing fine." Tokiya curtly replied.

"That's good then." Ayano said with a little relief.

"Are you alright?" Tokiya suddenly asked. Ayano slowly turned her head to face her husband.

"Yes. I am fine. I just waited for you to tell you that I received an urgent call from my secretary. They need me there. I'm sorry Tokiya I know we are supposed to be having a vacation right now but this is really important. I'll make it up to you and Aki sometime. I really just have to go." Ayano reasoned out. Tokiya sighed in defeat.

"I can't stop you can I?"

"I know you'll understand." Ayano stood up from her seat approached her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Tokiya…tell Aki I'm sorry." With that Ayano took her already packed things and left.

_Running away again…what did you do this time Ayano? What happened between you and Fuuko? What did you talk about that made you leave all of a sudden and Fuuko collapse? I wonder…if so much was revealed in your conversation…just like the one Koishiro and I had…I almost lost my mind then…_ Tokiya clenched his fist…_everything…it was all lies…

* * *

_

Fuuko woke up hearing the sound of the birds as they chirp. She tried to recall how she ended up back in her room but as she remembered she felt herself weaken again. When she moved her right hand she felt something warm holding her hand preventing her from moving it. She looked to her right and saw husband sleeping his head laid on her bed side. Fuuko slowly freed her hand from her husband's grasp then she brought her hand to her husband's face and caressed it. Koishiro stirred in his sleep. Slowly he opened his eyes and found his beautiful wife smile at him. Koishiro smiled back at his wife but deep down he was sad and hurting…_Kami…Fuuko…please don't smile at me like that…I don't deserve it…_

"Why did you sleep there? You should've slept here on the bed. Your body must be aching now." Fuuko said her voice full of concern and love. Koishiro had to cringe at this. He sat up to ease the feeling that was starting to form at the pit of his stomach. He forced his self to give his wife a genuine smile that he always used to give.

"How are you feeling?" Koishiro asked as he ran the back of his hand down Fuuko's cheek.

"I'm feeling okay. You?" Fuuko replied and asked back.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you are feeling okay. You had me worry back there. I thought…" Koishiro was silenced by Fuuko's finger.

"Let us not talk about that…Koishiro…I want to ask you something…and I hope you could give me an honest answer." Fuuko looked at Koishiro's eyes intently waiting for an affirmation. Koishiro shook his head.

"Not now Fuuko…for now you have to rest…doctor's order…can your question wait until you get well?"

"But this is important!"

"Your health is more important…"

"But…"

"You are such a persistent girl." Koishiro pinched Fuuko's nose.

"Koishiro please…" Fuuko pleaded.

"Alright…tomorrow then…"

"Tomorrow? But isn't that a day after this? It's already morning right?" Fuuko asked in confusion. _I slept the whole day yesterday? Was it really that bad?_

"Yes tomorrow. No buts…just rest for now and tomorrow I promise you I'll answer all the questions that you want to ask me but for now you take a rest. Is that a deal?" Fuuko sighed.

"You promise?" Fuuko asked for reassurance. Koishiro chuckled.

"I promise. Now go and rest." With that Koishiro laid Fuuko back to bed and tucked her in and walked towards the door when he was about to turn the knob Fuuko spoke up.

"Won't you go back to sleep?" Fuuko asked. Koishiro stopped then glanced sideways and replied.

"I had enough sleep. I just fell asleep as I watched you early this morning. I'll just take a walk."

"Okay. Take care."

"I will." With that Koishiro turned the knob and went out the door and gently closed it behind him. He leaned on the door and took a sigh of relief. When he did so he felt a pang of pain in his abdomen. _Damn that Mikagami! I did him a favor and what I got was a punch! God that man really knows how to pack a punch! This is what I get for setting things right…but it does not matter…as long as it's for Fuuko's happiness…I don't mind…even if I get hurt…even if I make more lies…as long as I can get Mikagami confess to her…as for Ayano…I'll deal with her myself…

* * *

_

As Koishiro closed the door to their cottage he saw Tokiya walking by. He leaned on the door frame and crossed his arms across his chest and called out to him.

"Aren't you going to visit _my wife _good doctor? Did you not say you will check up on her if there is still no doctor when the afternoon comes? Or are you letting your personal feelings get in the way of your duty as a doctor?" Koishiro half mockingly said. Tokiya remained indifferent as he replied.

"I believe that there is no need to check up on the patient for I heard that she is doing quite well."

"You heard? Since when do doctors believe hearsays concerning the condition of their patients? Are you that desperate in avoiding Fuuko that even though you are unsure it's a matter of life and death situation you won't even just give her your professional time? I'm amazed. You really are that affected in…" Koishiro stopped when Tokiya marched up their cottages porch towards. He smirked.

"My, my…aren't we a bit touchy today?"

"You think this is a joke?" Tokiya hissed. Koishiro's smirk turned into a frown.

"No. I am very worried with Fuuko's condition. Her fever never went down and she only woke up late this morning. Please check up on her." Koishiro said in a serious tone staring Tokiya straight in the eyes. Tokiya closed his eyes and sighed.

"Why did you not tell me right away?"

"Because I was expecting you to keep your word." Koishiro replied point blankly.

"Fine. Bring me to her." Koishiro more than obligingly led Tokiya into their cottage and into the master's bedroom. When they got in Koishiro sat on one of the sofa chairs Tokiya on the other hand proceeded to the sleeping form of Fuuko. He first checked Fuuko's temperature followed by the usual SOP's. Koishiro silently watched Tokiya check on his wife. After some time Koishiro decided to ask a question.

"Where's your wife? Why isn't she with you?"

"There was an emergency in their company. She left yesterday morning." Tokiya replied with no expression whatsoever while he was taking Fuuko's pulse.

"Oh." Was all Koishiro could say. Another moment of silence passed. Koishiro asked another question again.

"Where's your son?" Tokiya mad a sideway glance as he raised his brow in question.

"You don't know? He's playing with Airiko in the park accompanied by Ikutidaru-san."

"Ah yes of course…speaking of which I promised Airiko I'll join her there. That was what I was supposed to do when I caught you…I hope you don't mind me leaving you here. After you're done checking on Fuuko when you leave just lock the main door." Without further ado before Tokiya could protest Koishiro was gone like the wind. Tokiya cursed under his breath. _Damn that Hirigizawa. He really is getting on my nerves. First he reveals disturbing truths to me then asked me to take Fuuko back…then he acts as if it's all a game…then turns serious…then…I'm really starting to think he's insane…that's one thing that stops me from slicing him into bits of pieces with my Ensui…if only it wasn't destroyed…that lucky bastard…if Fuuko knew the truth as well she would've sliced him as well…what the hell?! Why the heck do I find it amusing?! _Tokiya stopped his train of thoughts. He drew his gaze towards the woman sleeping soundly on the bed. Tokiya tried to look at Fuuko with hate and anger but he could not bring himself to do so. He felt a jolt of pain in his heart as he looked at Fuuko's serene flushed face because of fever. _Fuuko…how did you become so vulnerable? Why are you lying down there so weak and without your usual radiance…what happened to you? _As Tokiya continued his thoughts his hand unconsciously reached out to touch Fuuko's face as he murmured her name softly, "_Fuuko…"_

Unknown to Tokiya since he was in deep thinking Fuuko stirred in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and was surprised to see her silver mane friend on her bedside looking distant as he held her face gently with his right hand.

"Tokiya…" Fuuko called out softly. Tokiya was jolted out of his reverie and quickly withdrew his hand as he realized what he was doing. He coughed as a way to cover his actions. Fuuko made a small smile then asked.

"What are you doing here doctor? Came to check up on a weakling like me?" Fuuko half jokingly said.

"Yes. And I was just finished." Tokiya quickly said as he tried to fix his self.

"Aww. Leaving so soon? Why don't you stay a little longer?"

"I wasted enough time on weaklings like you. And Aki is waiting for me." Tokiya abruptly stood up.

"Oh. I see. Alright. Thanks for checking up on me." Fuuko tried to give her best cheerful smile. Tokiya snorted. He was about to turn around when he fished something out of his pockets and placed in on the bed side table.

"Drink this after every meal. Hopefully it will bring down your fever. Don't move around too much or else you won't get any better." Tokiya gave as a last reminder. Fuuko nodded in understanding.

"I'm going then." Tokiya was about to turn and leave when he felt something amiss. The ground started shaking and a roaring sound tore the silence in the air. Fuuko was frantically looking around her.

"W-what i-is h-happening?!" Fuuko stuttered as the shaking earth made it difficult for her to speak. Tokiya did not reply but in his mind he knew what it was…_earthquake…avalanche…_instinctively Tokiya threw his body over Fuuko to protect her from whatever that might fall. He held her in his arms protectively quietly prying that the tremor would be over causing not much damage. After as few minutes the shaking of the earth ceased and he rumbling sound replaced by the sound of creaking of wood of the cabin. Fuuko stuck out her head from Tokiya's protective embrace.

"Is it over?" Fuuko asked still half rattled from the event that occurred. Tokiya just nodded.

"I'm glad the cottage did not fall on us…" Fuuko sighed as she leaned her head against Tokiya's chest completely not aware of their intimate contact with each other. But after a few seconds Fuuko pulled away panic stricken not because she found out that she was in Tokiya's embrace but because she remembered her family.

"Oh goodness! I hope they are all alright!" Fuuko exclaimed pertaining to everyone they both knew. As an answer Tokiya's mobile phone rang.

"Oh good there's still signal! Answer it!" Fuuko cried out in nervousness. Tokiya signaled her to keep quiet as he answered the phone.

"Hello? Koishiro? Yes. Fuuko is fine. How about the children? They're with you? Good. What? Blocked the path way? So what now? Days?! Please do try. While I'm here please take care of Aki. Yes. I will take care of her. I'll keep my line open. Hopefully the battery will last till then. Bye." Tokiya ended the call. Fuuko started to shower him with questions

"Are they alright? How are they? When will they come back here? H-…"

"One at a time Fuuko!" Tokiya scolded. Fuuko kept her silence. Tokiya took a sigh of relief then started to answer her questions.

"They are all doing fine. No one was injured. They are all in the main building. No need to worry about them. What we should worry is about us."

"What do you mean? What happened? We are safe right? So what's to worry about us?" Fuuko asked in slight confusion.

"There was an avalanche. Good thing it stopped and spared this cottage by bring ran down. That's the good news." Tokiya paused.

"What's the bad news?"

"Apparently the avalanche blocked pathways towards certain areas. Unfortunately this area was one of them. So the bad news is we're going to be stuck here for a while." Tokiya said as a matter of fact.

"What?!" Fuuko cried out then continued, "can't they get to us? Save us? Though air or something?" Fuuko asked worry evident in her voice.

"They can't get to us because 7 feet of snow is blocking the area. Air rescue cannot be done as well since the weather is becoming quite nasty." Tokiya patiently explained.

"So what will happen to the two of us?!"

"We will just have to stay here until rescue comes." Tokiya answered as if stating the obvious.

"You mean we will be stuck here for who knows when?!"

"Unfortunately yes, but you have to live with it. Now if you don't mind please stick with my advice. Please rest. I'll leave you in peace. I'll just be outside if you need something…but don't abuse it." With that said Tokiya left the room and in a matter if seconds disappeared. Fuuko sank back into her sheets and inwardly screamed. _Oh no!!! This can't be! Kami! Why does Tokiya and I have to go through this? Why?!

* * *

_

TBC

At last!!! Chapter 6 done!!! My longest chap in HCINLY do far! I thought I would never get through this chap!!! I can't even remember how many times I scrapped certain parts out. Well at least it's done…sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this chap. BTW…I did not proofread so gomen for errors…(I did this while doing finals paper! XD hopefully I did not mix things up! Till here! Ja! You know what to do! Tc and God Bless Minna!


	7. Chapter 7: Sweet Surrender

**How Can I Not Love You**

Hello minna!! I know, I know it took me MONTHS again to update…I really tried over the holidays but I was stuck in a farm without my caboodles with me and as the year started a lot happened…I WAS aiming to finish this before Valentines…but since my majors is about research I have to write other more papers…so…enough with the excuses…I'm sure you have been waiting TOO LONG to see what happens…so here it goes…the moment of truth! Good luck!

To all my reviewers THANK YOU SO MUCH!

_**I don't know if this should serve as my inspiration…a friend of mine just died…he was just 19 years old…he died last January 31, 2008…**_

_**To a very good friend…although this story is not connected to you…you are another friend who showed me how wonderful life really is… **_

_**To Renan Joseph Manzano…my salute to you dear friend…see you in heaven…**_

**Previous Chapter…**

"_So what will happen to the two of us?!"_

"_We will just have to stay here until rescue comes." Tokiya answered as if stating the obvious._

"_You mean we will be stuck here for who knows when?!"_

"_Unfortunately yes, but you have to live with it. Now if you don't mind please stick with my advice. Please rest. I'll leave you in peace. I'll just be outside if you need something…but don't abuse it." With that said Tokiya left the room and in a matter of seconds disappeared. Fuuko sank back into her sheets and inwardly screamed. Oh no!! This can't be! Kami! Why do Tokiya and I have to go through this? Why?!_

**Chapter VII**

_**Sweet Surrender**_

Tokiya sank down on one of the chairs in the living room of the cabin. He brought his hands over his face.

_Just when I decided to avoid her…this…this happens! Kami…what have I done for you to do this to me? Having to see her once in a while is torture enough but being stuck with her?! What do you want to happen to us?! I…I am not ready to face her…not yet…_

Tokiya decided to rest in the living room so he could hear if ever Fuuko needs help. He can't bear going into the other rooms he might see things he doesn't want to see and the living room was just the right distance from Fuuko's room…not too far that he wouldn't be able to hear her and not too close that he would yearn to be beside her…

After some time Tokiya fell asleep…he became weary of thinking too much about their current predicament and how he would handle it. He was sleeping peacefully that he did not hear the sound of a door opening.

--

Fuuko peeked her head like a little child seeing if the coast was clear. _Hell. I know Mikagami told me not to move around much but I'd lose my mind if I stay in that room longer. I have to do something to ease my mind…heh…coast is clear…I wonder where he is…_Fuuko continued scanning the area then slowly brought her body out of the room and quietly sneaked her way towards the living room. There she saw the sleeping form of the man that she was looking for. Instead of avoiding him she went closer to him.

She hovered over the sleeping former Ensui wielder. She can't help but observe him…_he really does look like a heavenly being sent from above…how come he can still sleep so peacefully even though we are both stuck here? I guess…it's all nothing to him…maybe he already moved on…maybe Ayano was right…maybe…_

"Still have that rude habit of yours…staring at sleeping people, Kirisawa?" Fuuko was snapped out from her reverie and found her self looking at a pair of icy blue eyes. Fuuko jumped in shock.

"For your information I was not staring at you! You were snoring too loud that I decided to wake you up. You were disturbing my sleep you know…" Fuuko answered keeping herself calm.

"Right. Sleeping…in those clothes…" Tokiya warily eyed Fuuko in reply as he straightened his self up. Fuuko at that time was clad in an outfit that was for going outdoors. Fuuko found herself blushing.

"I-I was feeling cold so I had to dress up!" Fuuko defended herself.

"Whatever. Kirisawa don't make my work hard for me. You wouldn't like me if I mean business." Tokiya threateningly replied as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"You should know that threatening does not work on me. So don't waste your breath on me Mikagami." Fuuko replied proudly standing tall in front of Tokiya. Tokiya raised his brow and stood to his full height and leaned in closer to Fuuko.

"You're challenging me Kirisawa? Try me." Fuuko took a step back to keep the distance between them…it was _very uncomfortable _to be that close to him again.

"Oh! I definitely will!" Fuuko turned around to go to where she wanted to go to show him that she was not afraid of him. When she took the first step Tokiya grasped her hands and pulled her back towards him. Fuuko's back was against Tokiya's chest and she could feel his hot breath against her cheek.

"Where do you think you're going _princess?_" Fuuko felt a sudden flow of emotions overcome her she didn't know why…why she suddenly became mad.

"Why must you keep on saying that?!_" _Fuuko sneered as she turned around to face Tokiya.

"Say what? I'm just addressing you the way it should be…_Hirigizawa Hime." _Tokiya replied which completely angered Fuuko. Fuuko was on the verge of crying but she didn't want to…not in front of him. She doesn't want him to see how weak she became. She must, Fuuko thought, distance herself from Tokiya at that moment. Fuuko pushed Tokiya with all the strength that see could muster and stormed off towards the front door. Tokiya was caught off guard with the sudden action Fuuko made. It was after a few seconds when he completely regained and became aware of the situation.

"Kirisawa! Where do you think you're going?! Don't go out there we are not even sure what's out there! Oi! Kirisawa!" Tokiya called out to Fuuko. But Fuuko was playing deaf. She opened the front door and went out and slammed the door on Tokiya's face who was at that time was almost able to reach her.

"Damn it!" Tokiya cursed out loud. "Kirisawa you better…!" Tokiya tried to threateningly call out to Fuuko as he was about to open the door when he heard Fuuko scream and other sounds of crashing came.

"Kirisawa!" Tokiya called out in panic as he opened the door and found his self face to face with a mountain of pristine white snow and somewhere in the midst of that towering snow was a scarf sticking out like it isn't supposed to be there. Tokiya new what it was and came running towards it and started digging with his bare hands.

"Fuuko! Kami…hold on there!" Tokiya called out in great worry as he dug through the thick snow as quickly as he can to get to Fuuko as soon as possible. Every second counted. Whether Fuuko was already unconscious when she got buried or not there is not much difference…she could die down there due to suffocation. Tokiya was busily digging when he heard a cough from the other side of the mountain of snow. Then came a shaking voice.

"T-tokiya? I-I'm o-over here.." Tokiya quickly stood from the area where he was digging and went around the snow and there he found Fuuko lying on the ground half of her body covered by the pile of snow. Tokiya was half relieved knowing that Fuuko was not completely covered by the snow but then he knew Fuuko was still not out of danger. The clothes Fuuko was wearing was not something that could resist wet snow and surely the melted snow was penetrating her clothes and Fuuko's body was not yet strong enough to fight something like that since she was still under going recovery. Fuuko was turning blue and was shivering. Tokiya wasted no time when he saw Fuuko's current condition.

"Fuuko! Stay with me! Don't fall asleep!" Tokiya called out as he saw Fuuko dazing off. It was not a good sign. He dug as fast as he could and when he saw that there was no longer much snow over Fuuko's lower body he pulled her out with all his might for he had no time to lose….Fuuko was freezing. Once Fuuko was out of the snow Tokiya carried her back into the cottage and into the room where she was confined a while ago.

Tokiya laid Fuuko gently on her bed who was at that moment half conscious. Fuuko was trying hard not to fall asleep. Tokiya encouraged her to fight longer. He then checked Fuuko's pulse. Her heart was beating slower than usual and her body temperature was low.

"This is not good…" Tokiya whispered to himself but was loud enough for Fuuko to hear.

"I-I'm…s-so-rry…M-mi…" Fuuko tried to utter but was silenced by Tokiya's cold finger. Tokiya shook his head and closed his eyes and muttered.

"It can't be helped… I'm sorry Fuuko but I have to get you out of your clothes right away." Fuuko knew the reason why. She discarded all the reasons, emotions and whatever what was conjuring up inside her. She knew that she needed to get out of her clothes as fast as possible and she couldn't possibly do it in her condition and she knew that Tokiya was a doctor and these sort of things are nothing to him and of course she has to try to be less a burden to him on not dying on him. She nodded her head as a sign that he has her permission to do what he has to do and closed her eyes to lessen the feeling of awkwardness. Again she heard Tokiya mutter an apology and a few curses and the next thing she new her wet clothes were being taken off quickly. After a few seconds she felt that she was only in her underwear and was quickly covered by a thick blanket. She could not help but smile inwardly. _It must have been hard for him…I'm sorry…I'm very sorry Mi…_Fuuko was unable to finish her thoughts as sleep took her.

While Tokiya was taking Fuuko's clothes off he tried to only look when needed and not let his fingers have contact with Fuuko's skin. As soon as he was done stripping her clothes off her he quickly covered her with the thick blanket. Once he was done covering her he took a step away from the bed took a deep breath and opened his eyes. Fuuko fell asleep but she was having shallow breathing and her paleness still hasn't changed and she was still shivering. Tokiya's brows creased. He checked her forehead and again he muttered another curse. _Her body temperature is not changing at all!_ He quickly strode across the room towards the cabinet to find extra blankets and he found some then he went back beside Fuuko and covered her with it. Tokiya waited for some result but apparently nothing changed. He rubbed his hand over Fuuko's arms and somehow Fuuko was responding. But Tokiya knew it was not enough and he knew very well what Fuuko needs.

"C-c-cold… I-it's so c-cold… " Fuuko muttered in her sleep as she shivered again and pulled her thick sheets over her as an attempt to make herself warm. Tokiya gritted his teeth.

"Damn it!" Tokiya hissed as he stood up and started taking his clothes off leaving only his boxers on. He then climbed on the bed and joined Fuuko under the pile of blankets. He took hold of Fuuko's cold body and pulled it towards him into an embrace. Fuuko's back against him his head resting on top of her head. He felt Fuuko relax and her shivering subsided. Tokiya who acted in a whim convincing him self it was his duty as a doctor and yet the action was wrong was at that time tensed to the bone when he pulled Fuuko close to his body. But as he felt Fuuko's cold body against him he knew what he did was right. He was about to relax when he felt Fuuko shift turning to face him. Fuuko cuddled against his chest he felt Fuuko's breathing on his throat and Fuuko's cold right hand on his chest. He closed his eyes at such a contact and took a deep breath. He took hold of Fuuko's right hand and found it freezing cold. He was about to let her right hand go when Fuuko's fingers intertwined with his. Tokiya was at first shocked but smiled gently as he thought that Fuuko must have reacted to his warmth. Tokiya closed his fingers over Fuuko's hand and brought their hands to his chest. He gently gazed at Fuuko's face. _Really…how troublesome. Fuuko you are the one who brought upon this catastrophe…but then again…Kami…is this alright? Is this what you want? If so… let us stay like this way for a while…just for tonight…and hopefully tomorrow things will be forgotten._ Tokiya pulled Fuuko closer to him and surrendered himself to drift sleep.

* * *

I know a really short chap…but I'm having a really hard time on what to put here. The next chap will be coming soon…by next week I hope. Hope you liked it despite the shortness…please review! :D Thanks!


End file.
